Dance With me!
by lux-zosa
Summary: [HIATUS] Yuuri estaba devastado. Siendo obligado a abandonar el club de coro, tiene que escoger otro grupo artístico de la academia de bellas artes. Sin embargo no hay nada mas en lo que sea bueno. O eso piensa cuando su amigo Pichit le abre los ojos y le muestra que su vida esta al lado de la música y lo candente de bailar. Vikturi/Dance!AU
1. Starting at 0

_La danza es el lenguaje secreto del alma_

 _-Martha Graham_

* * *

Minako agarro su batuta y comenzó a guiar al coro del lugar con maestría, miraba de reojo a los que estaban en la primera escalera, y hacia muecas cuando alguno se distorsionaba con el resto. Era armonioso, el himno de la academia de bella artes. Una sinfonía meliflua sobre jóvenes que mostraban la belleza de ser ellos mismo mientras que cantaban, bailaban, tocaban algún instrumento, era una delicia para cualquier buen oído que disfrutara de una grave voz y palabras de aliento.

La parte más alta era la favorita de todos, preparados tragaban saliva, tomaban bocanadas de aire, algunos jóvenes con las mejillas rojas y otros sudando por la túnica roja que utilizaban; se jalaban de sus cuellos y apretaban la hoja que sostenían en las manos.

Minako lista, sonreía y…

 _Catástrofe._

Algún infortunado no llego a tiempo y al momento de abrir su boca de su garganta broto solo un sonido ronco y grueso que destruía toda la armonía provocaba anteriormente. Su garganta rompiéndose en picada. Las miradas a una cabellera pelinegra no se hicieron esperar, el silencio y de pronto el brote de una oleada de calor y vergüenza, tampoco.

-Yuuri, tenemos que hablar- El nombrado levanto su mirada y en el reflejo de sus gafas marco azul, sus ojos reflejaron miedo y nada más que el completo desconcierto.

* * *

-Escucha – La música de ambiente, con voces brotando por aquí y allá, animales diciendo cualquier sonidito mezclado con la voz de una mujer, rompían el silencio abrumador de la sala. Una pesada piedra en el techo. Katsuki se hundió en su silla, y bajo la mirada apenado. La mayor se reclino en su silla y se sacó sus anteojos, para posar las yemas de sus dedos en el puente de su nariz y suspirar – Se lo que paso Yuuri, y lo lamento mucho. – Yuuri asintió, con las manos trémulas,– Pero ya no puedes pertenecer al grupo de coro, ya no tienes la dulce voz que tenías al llegar aquí. Sé que estas aquí porque tu voz era prodigiosa, tenía un no seque que encantaba a todos, como si tu garganta fuera un pétalo de flor al romperse – se relamió los labios – Pero ahora solo eres tú, tu voz es… normal. Perdóname. – Minako cambio su semblante y le miro entristecida, le agarro las manos que se ocultaban en su regazo y despacio se acercó hacia su rostro y le quito un mechón de la cara – Pero es mi obligación como directora del grupo de coro hacer lo mejor por mi grupo y por eso te pido que te retires. No te quiero más aquí Yuuri.

El silencio cayó de nuevo como un balde de agua en el lugar, el pelinegro levanto la mirada y con los ojos dilatados asintió, después se enderezo y agarro su mochila para salir despavorido del lugar. Dejaba a su maestra atrás, dejaba todos estos años en donde antes se sentaba con sus amigos y juntos cantaban "el Himno de la alegría" mientras que recibía palmaditas en su cabeza, dejo atrás caras sorprendidas, una hermosa familia, dejo atrás su comienzo.

 _Soy un inútil_

Se dijo mentalmente, no tenía nada. Solo era bueno en el coro y cantando en general. Sin embargo desde el accidente todo empeoro y ahora ni eso podía hacer. Ya no podía pertenecer a la academia, ya no tenía nada por el cual considerarse un prodigio.

No obstante, eso significaba

 _Adiós_ _amigos, adiós sueños, adiós…todo._

En medio del pasillo se detuvo en seco, llamando la atención de los que caminaban a su lado, bajo la mirada, apretó los puños y después lo que sintió fue humedad en sus parpados y la sal en los labios.

-Yuuri, ¿Estas bien?- Alguien le toco su hombro, pero ignorando lo que estaba a su alrededor, rompió en llanto lo suficientemente alto como para que el ambiente se llenara en un triste silencio. Abrió sus ojos abarrotado en lágrimas y al voltear encontró él preocupado rostro de Pichit.

-Lo siento - Aquella mirada oscura, ojos marrones oscuros, hicieron que el moreno tailandés se quedara congelado en su lugar; por eso fue tarde cuando Yuuri, con su mochila en los hombros, echara carrera todo lo que podían sus piernas y se perdiera en la multitud chocando con medio mundo en el trayecto.

-Pichit, no encuentro a Yu- Guang llego detrás del moreno, pero fue interrumpido en el momento justo cuando sintió que le lanzaban una mochila totalmente pesada con libros sobre fotografía y diseños, en eso Chulanont salió corriendo a paso decidido gritando un "Yuuri, ¡espera!" mientras que Empujaba a cualquiera que se cruzara en su trayecto.

Ji miro al frente y con el semblante confundido, mantuvo su mirada en la espalda de Pichit hasta que se perdió.

* * *

Estaba punto de llegar, pero se enredaba con sus pies y se le salían hipos de la boca demasiado lastimeros, gemidos demasiado entrecortados y chillidos demasiados roncos. Se había subido sus gafas y las tenía enredadas en el cabello, se había mordido los labios de la frustración y los tenia partidos, hasta le sangraban.

Había disminuido el paso cuando se encontró en un parque solo, aun sentía las lágrimas calientes bajar por sus mejillas, le irritaban los ojos, se le llenaba el paladar de sal.

¿Qué _voy a hacer?_

 _Ya no sirvo para nada_

Le dolían las piernas, sentía el rostro rígido, estaba destruido.

Se acercó a una banca y se sentó bajando su rostro hasta hundirlo en sus rodillas, mirar el sol, mirar el atardecer, mirar lo que alguna vez fue, no era algo que le apeteciera y le ayudara en estos momentos.

Quería desaparecer, tal vez regresar en el tiempo, haber evitado todo, y seguir cantando un do mayor mientras que Minako regañaba y sermoneaba a cualquiera que no siguiera la partitura.

 _Quería volver a ser importante._

 _Volver a brillar._

 _-_ De nuevo soy un fracasado- Empino su rostro hacia arriba y se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos mientras que acariciaba sus ojos, estaba rojos, le dolían, le punzaban, le recordaban el que porque era tan patético.

Pensó que podría seguir maldiciendo su existencia, si no fuera porque un fuerte ladrido llego a sus oídos y una húmeda lengua le empapara toda la cara limpiando sus cicatrices echas de lágrimas secas.

-Makkachin ~ ¡por él palo! No por él pobre chico – No alzo la mirada para aquel protagonista de voz exquisitamente extranjera, tenía un tinte arrastrado en sus silabas y una tersa voz que provoco en su interior un estremecimiento.

El adorable perro le recordó a Vicchan y entonces en su mente una neurona reacciono.

-Debo de alimentar a Vicchan – Levanto el rostro por completo y se acomodó sus gafas hasta llevarlas a el puente de su nariz. Recogió su mochila, palmeo la cabeza del gran perro que movía su cola efusivamente y le puso las dos patas en el pecho cuando se levantó; así mismo casi se cae, pero alguien lo agarro de atrás.

-Gracias – Vio de reojo su rostro… solo sus ojos

Azules.

Al momento desvió la mirada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y se fue trotando ignorando las palabras que el oji-azul estaba a punto de decirle.

Cerró su garganta, parpadeo varias veces y miro a Makkachin con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Soy yo o ese chico… ¡Es lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida! – La vida se le pinto en rosa, mariposas y arcoíris. Le brillaron los ojos y su boca se volvió un corazón, no obstante no duro mucho, su semblante cambio en un segundo y en ello interpreto la silueta de un pensador y cerro sus ojos.

 _¿Por qué lloraba?_

* * *

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, un jalón lo detuvo de inmediato. Pichit con la lengua casi tocando el piso y el sudor hasta en el cabello, se le lanzo encima haciéndolo rebotar en la puerta y después de tomar aire, le agarro de los hombros, le zarandeo y le gruño.

-¡Yuuri! ¿Qué te paso? – Su tinte de voz desesperado hizo sentir mal a Yuuri, se le veía agotado, como si debes de fotografia escogiera gimnasia y haya tenido series de estiramientos difíciles

-Pichit… – Yuuri se derritió en sus brazos y lo abrazo aprovechando que era más bajo que él, mientras tanto él tailandés le apachurro en sus brazos parloteando como si fuera una madre sobre lo preocupado que estaba y a continuación, le acaricio la espalda en un mimo cariñoso de fraternidad.

-Mejor entremos adentro ¿quieres? Debo de contarte todo – su ánimo estaba mejor, pero eso no significaba que su voz no demostrara su reciente depresión, además la manera muy suave en la que hablaba solo detonaba inseguridad.

Chulanont sin perder tiempo, agarro la perilla de la casa Yu-topia y cerró la puerta en un sonido seco que comenzaría una serie de oportunidades increíbles.

* * *

-Entonces… Salí corriendo – Sorbió su taza de chocolate mientras que jugaba con sus dedos nervioso, el vapor le empapaba las gafas y le hacían lagrimear, la asa que sostenía ya era constantemente acariciada por sus dedo pulgar, además el tic tac del reloj solo le ponía a comparar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón con ello.

-Yuuri…

-P-¡Pero! ¿Sabes? No estoy tan mal como piensas, solo me saldré del club…y tal vez del colegio…no te volveré a ver a ti y a mis amigos… inclusive pueda que sea un fracasado toda mi vida per-

-Basta Yuuri- Oh no, esa mirada. Pichit cruzo sus piernas, brazos y enarco sus cejas mirándole mal. Se reclino en su silla intimando a Yuuri y suspiro – Es mejor-

-…¿Qué? –

-Seamos sinceros Yuuri, ese club no te favorecía para nada – Siseo – Escúchame – Le pidió con una penetrante mirada – Amas cantar, amas todo lo que dejaste atrás Yuuri, pero nunca he sentido que perteneces ahí…-

-¿A qué te refieres? – Katsuki intrigado dejo la taza en la mesita delante de sus ojos y juntos sus manos.

-Sí- Confirmo – Eras fantástico allá arriba, siendo la cabeza del coro y alzando tu voz hacia todos, pero- se detuvo pensando en sus palabras. Yuuri sintió gotas de sudor en su cien y de pronto un temblor en sus labio inferior – Veo más en ti Yuuri, Veo…veo a alguien que debes de quedarse estático puede mover su cuerpo y saltar, y correr, y girar y ¡Hacer muchas cosas! Demostrar lo que su cuerpo calla con un simple ademan… Yuuri, _Yo te veo demostrándole al mundo tu amor hacia el baile –_

Silencio.

-Solo imagina, danzando de pronto con la música de fondo, tus caderas sueltas en un bucle de sentimientos, candente, excitante. Te entristeces, te enamoras, dibujas la silueta de tu amante y la abrazas, abrazas el aire. – Pichit se emociona y se levanta de su puesto, interpreta, lo interpreta.- Entonces…

-No-

-P-Pero-

-Ya dije que no –negó con un fulgor en los ojos – Sabes que deje el ballet a mis 12 años y que después de eso no volvi a tocar una pista de baile nunca. Estoy oxidado, ya ni siquiera puedo llevar mis tobillos a la altura de mi cabeza – se levantó de la silla tomando su vaso y él de su amigo – Además no se bailar, a duras penas puedo hacer un Split si caliento 2 horas seguidas ah y _Eso_ que a veces primero rompo el pantalón a lograrlo. – recordó con gracia y cierta vergüenza.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Seguirás siendo el mismo fracasado que eres ahora? – _Ugh_. Yuuri se quedó gélido en su lugar y Pichit suspiro buscando algo en su mochila – Ten – ante su pesada penumbra,le entrego entre sus manos una tarjeta .

Yuuri bajo los ojos casi por obligación y leyó entre dientes

" _Escuela de baile, Hasetsu castle"_

-¿Qué es? –

El fotógrafo que prontamente se dio cuenta que dejo su maletín en la academia, se detuvo al lado de la puerta y comento

-Cerca de mi casa abrieron esa pequeña escuela, si quieres ir no lo pienses y hazlo – Yuuri miro el mesón de su cocina y después la tarjeta - Solo piénsalo.

-Pichit, yo no cre-

-Adiós Yuuri – el suave golpe de la puerta cerrándose y la espalda de su mejor amigo le dejo un sabor amargo en la garganta .

– ¿Que debería de hacer…? – Vicchan que apenas terminaba su almuerzo se acercó a ladrarle y Yuuri pensativo se incoó a su estatura y le acaricio el hocico.

Miro fijamente la tarjeta, después la pared y al final el piso

 _Supongo que es lo mejor_

* * *

 _ **Llama al 2789XX si desea inscribirse**_

Yuuri se detuvo a mirar la tarjeta y afianzo el agarre a su mochila, miraba detrás de su hombro y se cuestionaba lo que estaba haciendo.

¿ _Es necesario esto?_

Penso en retroceder, romper la tarjeta en dos para botarla en esa conveniente caneca que tenía a un par de kilómetros y volver a su casa para comer Katsudon mientras que su madre le palmeaba la cabeza y ponía sus programas favoritos…sin embargo su corazón latía a mil por ahora y sus oídos quedaban sordos cuando el palpitar eran tan fuerte como para recordarle que ahora estaba nervioso y que se estaba arrepiente porque era un cobarde.

 _Siempre lo has sido_

Su subconsciente no le ayudaba para nada, pero de cierto modo sentía que no debía de culparle, porque era la verdad. Y el sentido de retroceder y perder la ida solo era algo que le agregaba a sus estúpidas acciones contradictorias.

Suspiro y tomo fuerzas, un paso hacia adelante y otro, hasta que llego a la puerta y pude ver detrás de la vitrina un par de chiquillos practicando estiramientos, no le tomo tanta relevancia y cerro sus ojos hasta abrir la misma en un arrebatado empujón. De inmediato llamo la atención de la persona que estaba detrás de la recepción y a consecuencia, el color se le subió por el cuello hasta la cara y avergonzado se inclinó pidiendo disculpas mientras que no se daba cuenta que había comenzado a comportarse como si las otras personas entendieran las costumbre de Japón.

La chica detrás del escritorio le miro confundida y con unos fuertes ojos color marron, le sonrió.

-¿Esta aquí su hermanito?- El silencio perduro incluso después de minutos, Yuuri la miro sudando frió y como si el cuello de su camisa le estrangulara, se lo jalo mientras que batía con sus manos su rostro; anhelando un poco de viento.

-Ah disculpe – La chica hizo una reverencia y el pelinegro se quedó pasmado – ¿Viene usted por algo en específico? – Katsuki entrecerró sus ojos y parpadeando varias veces, sacudió su cabeza y hablo

-¡S-Si! – Trago saliva nervioso y apretó las amarras de su mochila – Vengo por las clases de baile… De aquí – Se sintió estúpido con eso, mucho más cuando la chica libero una suave risa y después un carcajeo.

-Lo siento – Simulo limpiarse una lagrima – Creo que usted se ha equivocado, aquí solo les enseñamos a niños de 4 a 14 años -

Un nudo en su estómago le impidió respirar por unos momentos, era como si le enterraran una espada y siguieran enterrándola más a fondo.

Bajo la mirada y cogiendo las orillas de su camiseta asintió – Ya veo-

La chica que en esos momentos parecía estar perdiendo solo un poco la paciencia, miro al chico delante de sus narices y tocándose los labios, suspiro y cerro sus ojos

-¡Bien! – Yuuri se crispo ante el repentino cambio de tono y la miro con sus profundos ojos marrones –Podemos hacer una excepción –Siseo –Los niños estarán felices de tenerte – Rápidamente su alrededor pareció volver a la normalidad y ella se puso atrás del mostrador y saco una libreta.

-Nombre-

-Y-Yuuri Katsuki

-Edad-

-16 años

-¿En qué clases quieres pertenecer?

 _No había pensado en eso… tal vez…_

-¿Ballet?- La muchacha de tez pálida, levanto el rostro y sonrió

-Bien-

Yuuri saco su dinero de la mochila y se lo tendió a la chica que después de anotar varias cosas en su libreta, se puso a guiarlo por el lugar hasta la sala que era.

-No – Negó sonriente- Las clases son gratis y se quedaran así –

-P-pero- no se lo creía, perdían una gran mercancía haciendo eso –Por favor, recíbalo –

-No-

Yuuri se contrajo y guardo su dinero un tanto abrumado.

-¡Ah! ¡No me he presentado! - La castaña rojiza, abruptamente agarro la mano de Yuuri y la zarandeo con toda la energía que tenía – Soy Yuko, trabajo aquí como la recepcionista y doy clases a los niños que hacen ballet – Katsuki entonces entendió el porqué de su comportamiento – No soy la única que da clases, tenemos variedades de tango, salsa, mambo, claque y nos especializamos con tener los mejores bailarines a nuestro servicio que ¡Te aseguro que si entras a esta escuela! ¡Saldrás moviendo esas caderas como nunca lo has hecho!- La risueña Yuko lo empujó hacia algún tipo de vestidor y le paso una muda de ropa.

-Cortesía de la casa- Para después, retirarse y gritar un ultimo – ¡Por favor no te demores, comenzamos en 7 minutos! –

Se sentó. En la banca del vestidor y analizo la situación. Estaba ansioso, no se lo creía, lo estaba haciendo. Solo era cuestión de regresarle la costumbre a su cuerpo y entrar al grupo de baile de su academia…era simple ¿no?

 _Muy simple…_

Bajo la mirada y le echo un vistazo a su ropa, consistía en unos leggins de nylon de algodón color negro y una camiseta sin mangas que simulaba tener una _x_ en la espalda.

Apretó la ropa entre sus manos y suspiro aliviado.

Por lo menos no tendría que usar un _Maillot_ _ **(1)**_

Cuando se presentó en la sala con su traje y todos los niños lo miraron, Yuuri apretó los labios y se inclinó aclamando un adorable

-¡Cuiden de mí! – Al tiempo que el recuerdo de unos ojos azules pasaba como un flash por su memoria y se mantenía ahí hasta que las clases terminarón.

* * *

 **(1) _¿Recuerdan ese traje que tiene Yuuri debajo de su vestuario de Yuri On ice? ¿Que es como un traje enterizo? Pues se utiliza en hombres y mujeres en el ballet. Dicen que es muy cómodo. De echo Yuuri prefiere que no le haya tocado, porque es algo vergonzoso andar con eso puesto._**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola Fandom! Me reporto de nuevo :3**_

 _ **Como verán volvi con un long-Fic, es algo que quería hacer algún tiempo, ya que varias ideas rondan mi cabeza pero la mayoría queda ahí, como un pensamiento.**_

 _ **Este fic fue pensado por una canción de Coldplay, queria decir que estoy feliz de poder acabar el capítulo 1.**_

 _ **Dejando eso de lado pido disculpas si alguien quedo OCC o si no dije en el fic que Yuuri era japonés. Espero que no me maten por eso x´D**_

 _ **Por favor si les ha gustado, dejar un review para poder saber si debo continuarlo.**_

 _ **Lo más probable es que lo haga xD pero es que me encanta leer y más sin son criticas u opiniones que le ayuden a mi escritura a mejorar.**_

 _ **Lo primordial será que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Gateway to Infinite~**_

 _ **PD: Viktor tendrá el cabello largo como cuando tenía 17 años 7v7**_

 ** _PD2: ¿Vieron el Video de Yurio en WELCOME TO THE MADNEES? QUE LOCURAAAAAAAAAAAA Y ES ILEGALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. :(_**


	2. Maniac

" _La danza es como el vino; madura con cada actuación"_

 _-Alarmel Valli._

* * *

La alarma rompía toda la tranquilidad del lugar, tanto sus intentos por querer apagarla como el escandaloso sonido y las llamados de su madre para bajar a desayunar.

No quería levantarse.

 _Hoy era el día_

El tan esperado día que tanto había esperado, estaba aquí, solo era cuestión de abrir sus ojos y seguir con su rutina que terminaría en él, en el colegio…recogiendo sus cosas del club de coro.

Era en donde abandonaba todas sus pertenencias y por fin decía adiós. Le constaba por eso levantarse y no decir que en verdad estaba que lloraba, sin embargo se sentía aliviado y hasta sentía que cicatrizaba un poco el dolor.

En un par de días se le olvidaría, o eso quería creer.

-Yuuri – Mari, su hermana, entro a su cuarto con lo que podía oler un par de cigarrillo en las manos – El desayuno está servido, no llegues tarde a la academia – Una capa de hondo mutismo lleno el lugar, sin embargo Katsuki podía ver debajo de sus cobijas las figuras antropomorfas que se creaban por la colilla de su hermana. Cauteloso, abrió su boca, pero después la cerró, lo intento de nuevo; pero quedo mudo.

-¿Qué pasa Hermanito? – Mari entro a su cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, despacio volvió a exhalar el humo de su palillo de nicotina y palmeo la cabeza del moreno debajo de sus frazadas.

-Crees que lo que lo hago ¿E-Esta bien? – Se enderezo hasta sacar su cabeza –Comenzar en algo que de pronto no me guste, olvidar mi pasado en el grupo del coro…empezar desde 0 en algo desconocido…-Afonía de nuevo y después la enigmática sonrisa de su hermana, con las cenizas cayendo despacio en la estancia.

-Nada es fácil desde un principio Yuuri, debes de saberlo ya… pero lo estás haciendo bien – Acaricio su cabeza, su mano alborotando su cabello azabache – Papá, Mamá y yo estamos tan orgulloso _, tan orgullosos pequeño y llorón Yuuri_ –

Sintió las lágrimas colarse en sus parpados pero Mari le palmeo la espalda fuertemente haciéndolo despabilar – Ahora ya, vete a desayunar – Le dio un zape en la cabeza y lo empujo hasta la puerta tirándole una toalla a la cara.

Katsuki mientras se limpió la mejilla del rastro de una pequeña lagrima y sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Vicchan chillo y lo rodeo moviendo su cola en un frenético baile de alegría, Yuuri supo que era hora de irse. Toco el pomo de la puerta, pero su madre lo detuvo con su almuerzo y en ello, le acuno entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Ve con cuidado Yuuri, espero que todo salga bien – y de ese modo dijo adiós, con las agujetas de sus zapatos bien puestas, y Vicchan en la puerta ladrando con la lengua afuera.

Observo su bicicleta parqueada a un lado del garaje que casi nunca utilizaban y le quito las cadenas hasta tenerla libre.

Se montó en ella, volvió a mirar atrás y pedaleo. Regreso su mirada al frente y siguió pedaleando, tenía miedo de que el corazón se le explotara, sonaba como un tambor y le estaban martillando los oídos.

Pero no era hora, no debía de tener pavor.

Bajo una colina y cerro sus ojos disfrutando del aire que chocaba con su rostro, le levantaba los cabellos y los volvía rebeldes, su flequillo hacia atrás por completo, pero Inusualmente al ver algo marrón, se le nublo la vista y reconoció escuetamente el cabello platinado del personaje extraño de ayer.

Se vio a sí mismo, desviar los ojos de nuevo y volver a fijarlos en él y en sus perfectos labios que ahora le silbaban al hermoso caniche que no hacía más que ladrar de la felicidad que podía drenar.

Yuuri se alzó de hombros y siguió adelante, rápido y mucho más rápido, hasta que…

-¡Cuidado! – Por suerte la advertencia le cayó justo cuando creía que estaba a punto de estrellarse con lo rápido que iba cruzando, el sujeto frente suyo abrazo su celular con fuerza como si eso importara más que su propio cuerpo y después abrió los ojos.

-¡Yuuri!-

-P-Pichi ¡Ahh! ¡Esper-! – Recibió un abrazo que le aplasto las costillas y un peso en sus rodillas, Chulanont se había sentado en sus piernas

-No te veía desde que fui a tu casa~ - Le sonrió con su perfecta hilera de perlas – y ¿Bien? ¿Qué decidiste? – Parecía un niño emocionado por su primer día en la escuela, se le acerco lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio personal pero no tanto como para caerse de la silla.

-A-a pues yo… - Viro los ojos con una mano en su nuca – Yo…Sí, sí fui –No hubo algo más brillante que la sonrisa del fotógrafo y ni mucho más doloroso que la caída que sufrió al recibir unos fuertes brazos que le rodearon el cuello, que lo obligaron a caer de espaldas y estamparse con el suelo, ya que Pichit podía gritar imparables "Yei" mientras que Yuuri se asfixiaba en sus brazos.

-Ahora debemos ir a recoger tus cosas – La oración le atravesó el alma, pero al mismo tiempo le dio valor, un inquebrantable valor.

* * *

Cuando sus ojos deslumbraron la sala de coro, se detuvo; pero después Pichit lo miro y Yuuri retomo la marcha por si solo con el ceño fruncido.

Abrió la puerta mirando de reojo y entro con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, hasta enfrentar de frente a Minako, su maestra desde niño en el canto.

-Deje tus cosas en esa caja, también puse tu túnica, no sé si la necesitas pero –

-Tenga – Yuuri saco de su bolsillo una pulsera – Esto fue un bonito detalle para aquellos días pero no lo necesito ahora – De ella colgaban notas musicales, las blancas, las negras, las corcheas, brillaban como el oro y tenía claveles –

Minako entorno la mirada hasta poder fijarla en los marrones de Yuuri, sobre sus lentes de montura azul.

-Bien- Suspiro – Espero que lo que hayas escogido sea de tu gusto – le dio la espalda – no olvides entregarme las llaves de la sala, ya no es posible que las tengas –

Katsuki sostuvo la caja entre sus manos y prefirió no echarle una mirada, no ahora.

Esculco en sus bolsillos y estiro el brazo para entregarles las llaves a Minako…

Pero las manos le temblaban y en ello, su cuerpo se volvió trémulo.

 _Dios santo_

Pichit le arrebato las llaves y se las entregó a Minako en un parpadeo.

-Gracias por atendernos ¡Hasta la próxima! – Empujo a Yuuri hasta la salida y palmeo su espalda.

-¿Estas bien Yuuri? – Pero justo cuando intento levantar su rostro, la alarma de un móvil sonó -¡El proyecto! –Chunalont miro al pelinegro y suspirando, le revolvió los cabellos y le dio un empujón de ánimo antes de salir corriendo mientras siseaba unas cuantas palabras sobre un trabajo de fotografía que debía de entregar.

Cuando se hubo solo, resoplo

-Ay – Yuuri abrazo más la caja entre sus brazos – Soy un idiota.

* * *

No se sentía preparado, de hecho estaba muerto del miedo, pero en el fondo quería preguntar cuando serían las audiciones para entrar a el grupo de danza. Quería tener una fecha.

 _Para comenzar con una presentación formal_

Trago saliva y asomo su cabeza en el auditorio, justo en el momento en donde alguien salía e irremediablemente le daba un susto de muerte

-Vieja Bruja ¡No puedes irte! ¡Tienes que llevarnos a la cima! – Una voz que se le antojaba lo mas de chillona y a la vez irritante, le empapo los tímpanos. Pero la persona que gritaba casi rompiendo sus cuerdas vocales apretó los puños y miro la espalda de la alta mujer, que se alejaba con lo que veía, sus tacones que le proporcionaban altura.

-A-Ah disculpa – Yuuri llamo la atención del chico con cabellos de oro y piel blanca, no obstante se arrepintió cuando describió su mirada verde y lo hostil y expresivo que podía ser.

El chico un poco más bajo que él, lo miro por encima del hombro y chasqueo la lengua dándose la vuelta con la columna encorvada y las manos en los bolsillos.

Katsuki parpadeo atónito y volvió a asomar su mirada para encontrar, como le era obvio, jóvenes esparcidos por toda la sala charlando o algunos estirando. Dubitativo arrastro los pies hasta el centro de la sala, con la mirada barriendo el piso y volvió a toparse con el chico malhumorado.

-Disculpa –Su mirada de espanto a través de esas gemas verdes, fue un infierno que le hizo tragar saliva al pelinegro – Q-Quería saber cuándo son las audiciones para entrar – Al finalizar, suspiro aliviado, no se había enredado con su propia saliva o se había mordido la lengua.

Él rubio, Descaradamente, lo miro de pies a cabeza y volteo la mirada.

-Aquí no aceptamos cerdos – Espeto caminando en dirección a las barras de estiramiento.

Yuuri junto sus dedos pulgares nervioso, y levanto la mirada

-P-Pero

-Aw~ no seas tan duro con él muchacho, Yuri – Una pelirroja, con profundos ojos azules y unos labios rosas y carnosos, llego detrás del pelinegro y lo atrajo de los hombros con un brazo – No le hagas caso, es un mocoso berrinchudo -

-¡A quien le dices Berrinchudo! ¡Bruja! – El moreno paso su mirada por ella y después en él, y así en un intervalo de 3 segundos hasta que la pelirroja le apretó más a ella y lo miro de frente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Le agarro de las manos – ¿Te perdis- Detuvo la pregunta de improvisto y se acercó aún más hasta invadir su espacio personal -o…espera …¡Eres el prodigio del club de coro! El que tiene su garganta repleta de miel y escupe flores – Yuuri tosió del improvisto con la ridícula y hasta exagerada metáfora –

-No-no…veras – Desvió la mirada – Q-Quería saber cuándo son las audiciones para entrar- Se lo esperaba, La afonía que lleno el lugar. Se vio obligado de soltarse del agarre de la chica y juntar sus rodillas sintiéndose pequeño.

La pelirroja se cubrió la boca, y Katsuki se sobresaltó en su puesto, con las manos ocultas en las orillas de su camisa y un rubor pequeño en las mejillas.

-Eso está bien – Siseo delicadamente, volviéndole a envolver entre sus manos las suyas – Dentro de unas 3 semanas comenzaremos, el día exacto seria el jueves 10, espero de verdad verte hay – Su mirada atrapada en el azul de ella le hicieron recordar a alguien, pero el reflejo se esfumo cuando sus labios se estiraron hacia arriba y pudo regalarle una sonrisa.

-Gracias – Se inclinó como su cultura dictaba y abandono la sala bajo la atónita mirada de la chica pelirroja que tenía ahora, en sus mejillas, un tinte rosáceo.

* * *

-Yuuri – Yuko llego con una prenda en sus manos, en el momento en donde hacia platica con los adorable niños que no dejaban de alabarlo porque decían que bailaba "Muy hermoso"

Después de preguntar en el grupo de baile, hablo con el director y él le dio plazo para poder instalarse en algún grupo de la academia. Ya que de echo después de ser expulsado del club de opera, había intentado convencer al director para que lo dejara entrar en otro club; el rector con sus bien puestos cabales creía que no había algo más en lo que él fuera bueno, por suerte le pudo demostrar lo contrario cuando lo invito a unas de sus clases de ballet y pudo ver su esfuerzo crecido con el tiempo.

-Yuuri~ - Estaba pensando en que prepararía para entrar, ¿una coreografía de claque? Algo de jazz ¿Qué tal ballet?

Estaba tan inseguro en sí estaba bien.

-¡Yuuri! – Dejo de mirar el piso embelesado y se despabilo con una sonrisa avergonzada pintada en su rostro – Perdón, te vi tan pensativo que no quería molestarte pero después hiciste unas caras muy raras y me preocupe – Sonrió – Ahora que me has contado que ya hay una fecha para tu presentación, creo que es momento de que comencemos con el entrenamiento pesado.

-Entrenamiento…-Titubeo -¿Pesado? – Yuko reunió a los niños en un círculo y comenzó a enumerar los ejercicios que harían ante la fija mirada del azabache que nervioso, se secó el mínimo sudor de la frente y miro la prenda que tenía la peli-castaña en sus manos.

Oh, no.

Cuando la chica que le había enseñado en algunas semanas el cómo ambientar su cuerpo se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa brillante, Yuuri se sintió tan asustado que trago saliva y trato de decir algo, para ser inmediatamente interrumpido por ella.

-Yuri Katsuki – A ella le brillaron los ojos y al moreno el pulso se le aumento – Desde ahora no te daré clases. – La sorpresa fue el dominio de su expresión y así quedo grabada hasta el momento en donde Yuko le hizo una señal para que la siguiera y el indeciso, lo hizo.

Caminaron por un corto pasillo y al llegar a la puerta final, se sintió como en las películas de terror y de ese modo, el pelinegro temía que el corazón le explotara en cualquier momento.

Ella volteo el pomo de la puerta y ante sus ojos se mostró una oscuridad que duro poco cuando Yuko busco a palmeadas el interruptor de luz y como velas al prenderse una a una, cada ampolleta con una luz segadora mostro vida al lugar para así a ver una inmensa sala con barras horizontales pegadas a la pared, miles de ventanas en los lados y un enorme ventilador de techo en todo el centro del lugar.

-¿Y esto? – Resoplo haciendo que escapara todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Es la sala de los que hacen claque, pero como están en unas pequeñas vacaciones, he decidido que esta será, desde ahora, tu sala para practicar – Yuuri entrecerró los ojos con la pena de tener miopía y no poder bien las palabras que decía un letrero pegado a la pared de color morado y brillantina.

-Ah…pero…yo no sé –Era patético decir eso, lo sabía, más cuando se supone que su meta era poder demostrarle a todos que podía desempeñarse en algo aparte del coro y que en verdad podía trasmitir sus sentimientos a través del movimiento.

Se sentía pequeño en ese gran salón, uh.

-Yuuri – Yuko se acercó lentamente y al estar en su lado asintió.

Ah.

Era cierto.

-No estás solo, todos confiamos en ti – Mari, su Madre, Yuko…hasta esa chica pelirroja

 _Ese calorcito en el pecho era increíble._

-Te dejo esto – ante la mirada avergonzada y hasta nerviosa de Katsuki, negó con la cabeza lentamente y le enterró la prenda de ropa en el pecho de un tirón – Es un maillot, sé que es vergonzoso pero no se mueve de su sitio y te permite gran libertad de movimiento. Es ideal para ti Yuuri, además se ambienta muy bien a tu cuerpo – Comento casualmente haciendo que el azabache explotara en rojo carmín – como no tengo leggins de tu talla tendrás que usar unas vendas, procura ser cuidadoso, recuerda, solo harás estiramientos que duren… -Mire el reloj de indumentaria de diamantes artificiales que portaba en su mano y asintió como la mujer pizpireta que mostraba ser – ¡1 hora! – Aplaudió con las cejas juntas y una mirada de determinación que le trasmitió una inmensa confianza a Yuuri.

-Yuko ¿Qué tipo de-

-Solo diré una cosa Yuuri – se acercó hasta una mesa caoba pegada a un rincón del salón y agarro un control – Siente la música y déjate llevar por ella- Cuando quiso replicar ella lo cayo encendiendo el equipo de música con solo oprimir el botón rojo – Escogí esta canción… ¡Porque me encanta! – Se agarro de las mejillas juntando las rodillas y suspiro – Como admiro a esa mujer –Chillo-

-Ah no sabía que te gustaba esa película -

 _Cerrando los ritmos hasta el latir de su corazón_

 _Cambiando de movimiento en la luz_

 _Ha bailado en la zona de peligro_

 _Cuando el bailarín se convierte en el baile._

 _-_ Ay Yuuri, todos debemos de aprender algo de ella **(1)…-** Susurro - ¡Bien mucha charla y menos acción! – Vocifero – Allá en la esquina del salón – apunto –Esta el vestidor, cámbiate rápido y comienza los estiramientos, vuelvo en un hora para saber cómo te fue.

 _Ella es una loca, loca en la pista_

 _Y ella está bailando como nunca ha bailado antes_

 _Ella es una loca, loca en la pista_

 _Y ella está bailando como nunca ha bailado antes_

No se movió de su sitio incluso cuando ella abandono el lugar, sin embargo pasados unos segundos abrazo el vestuario entre sus manos y corrió hasta el vestidor.

Le quedaba algo apretado, pero tal vez eran por los suspensores **,** estaba incomodo pero debía de acostumbrarse, además nadie lo vería con aquel traje y quien quita que cuando era niño ¿alguna vez no lo uso? Recordaba tener un álbum de fotos vergonzosas de esos años, revisaría tal vez y podría darse cuenta que también uso aquella prenda tan ajustada en su cuerpo.

-Dios, acaso no puede ajustarse más en mi trasero– Menciono con sarcasmo sintiendo un ligero aire en las piernas al salir y los bordes de la tela calar más allá en su piel.

Con la mirada se concentró en buscar los vendajes y pronto se dio cuenta que su problema de miopía era muy grave, de hecho siempre lo tuvo de frente en el estante que colgaba al lado del afiche que no podía ver. Era sorprendente porque en ningún momento la vio mientras que aquel pedazo de papel morado, sí.

No obstante antes de poder agarrarla, se miró los pies y por inercia movió sus dedos como si estos le respondieran a sus pensamientos.

Estaba decidido.

* * *

Cuando quiso mirar, se detuvo en la puerta cuando la breve canción comenzó a sonar, la entreabrió solo un poco y un fuerte olor de perfume mezclado a sudor le inundo la nariz con el increíble panorama de una piel de tez totalmente roja por el esfuerzo y unas piruetas que se le antojaban donaires con una pizca de elegancia que casi la hace llorar.

La música hace eco pero a Yuuri se le escurren jadeos, es ahí cuando el ritmo se vuelve mas dulce y adictivo, tanto que recorre sus muslos con las palmas de sus manos sudadas, hasta llegar a su vientre y poder terminar en su cabeza con la mirada perdida en un punto invisible, el mundo se detiene, la música sigue sonando y Katsuki enloquece y sonríe, y se divierte, y salta y trota con el cabello escurriendo en almizcle y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Se podía sentir lo asfixiante del lugar, su rigor trabajo, la lengua seca y la exudación caer en sus parpados, pero aún más sus pies lastimados, rojos, hasta hinchados. No tenían vendas, Yuuri había completado sus estiramientos con los pies pelados y solo una pista de baile para practicar.

Y de ese modo, asi como las cosas se podían observar, Yuko nunca en su vida se sintió tan maravillada mientras que Yuuri nunca en su vida...

 _Se sintió tan libre._

* * *

 ** _(1)Se refiere a la protagonista de FlashDance. De echo de ahí viene su canción, llamada, Maniac._**

* * *

 ** _Contestando Reviews_**

 ** _Kur_** ** _ara Matsumomo : Oh Gracias por leerr~ me alegra que te encantara la idea, JAJA. Debo de admitir que se me ocurrió al escuchar mucho esa musica Aesthetics de los años 80´s y 90´s. ¿El manga Ballroom? Nunca he escuchado ese nombre, hm - Inserte carita pensativa - Lo buscare para ver que tal :D. ¡Oh sí! Viktor relajado y casual es tan nice ~ :3. Terminando, Oh dios ¡Yas! Welcome to the madneess me hizo fangilear mucho jeje ¡Mas si eres del shipp Otayurio! Que sorpresa. Bueno, Espero que te haya gustado, saludos y besos. _**

**_Keimy Pave : Aquí tienes tú continuación :D Gracias por leer y oh 7v7 habrán muchas sorpresas jeje. Pues como viste ¡Ya esta Yurio!. Makacchin es un amor~. Espero que te haya gustado, bye._**

 _ **Kumikoson4 : ¡Kumi! te vuelvo a ver jaja : y ¡Sí! es un shotaaaaaaaa okya xD el curso de niños, por eso lo puse ahí, para que se viera lo hermoso que es y tierno. Yo también amo ese tipo de AU´s son los mejores. OBVS! esas caderas y esas curvas nacieron para moverse JAJA 7V7. Aqui te dejo la continuación, disfrutala :3. PD: LO SEEEEEEEEEE, SE LUCIO TANTO XDDD. #DejaDeHacermeSentirPedofila. Okya xDD Gracias por leer, adiós~.**_

* * *

 _ **Tengo los capítulos adelantados, ademas de eso, aprovecho para actualizar hoy ¡Porque hubo un gran recibimiento! ¡24 personitas que siguen la historia! :3 y los que le dieron fav ¡Gracias también! jeje Quería darle las gracias a mi editora Juliet por hacerme la portada, uff, si que la necesitaba.**_

 _ **Como subí actualización esta día, en la semana que viene no subiré nada :´D ya que seguiré adelantando capítulos. Sin embargo se viene mas fics y hasta one-shots +18 7v7.**_

 _ **Dejen un review si les gusto ¡Los leo con gusto!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_

 ** _PD: Si gustan busquen como es el maillot usado por hombres y entenderán la calentura del asunto 7v7._**


	3. As tender as bread

**_ADVERTENCIA: Tal vez OCC o Errores de ortografía. Yuuri con boas y Bases doradas(?)_**

* * *

" _Si dejas salir tus miedos, tendrás más espacio para vivir tus sueños"_

– _Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

La música sonaba a todo volumen en la sala mientras que me acomodaba el Mailot de forma que no se me acomodara de más por mi cintura. Había intentado con tantos estilos de música. Tanto la rápida y la lenta, el blues y el jazz, el funk y el pop. Pero ninguno me convencía, al igual que el hecho de que Yuko solo tuviera un Mailot de mi talla, podría dejarme usar alguna camisa de algodón y si quiere hasta unos shorts de latex, pero Dios santo, cada vez mas era mi vergüenza cuando algún niño pasaba por el pasillo y yo en descuido tenía la puerta abierta; dejándome ver mientras que hacia estiramientos.

Tenía muy consiente que no era malo, incluso me parecía muy cómodo y no me obstruía cuando hacia algún Split o estaba haciendo demasiado calor.

Asi que en resumen, me ayudaba a lograr mi meta pero irrumpía un poco en mi dignidad, mi poca dignidad.

-Yuuri~ - Me detuvo al escuchar la voz de Yuko y jadeando, apague la radio con las piernas temblando como gelatina y mi cabello escurriendo en sudor. – ¡Wao! Cada vez avanzas aún más ¡Felicidades! – Solo ha pasado una semana desde que practico solo, y debo de admitir que si he mejorado demasiado, de ni siquiera el poder tocar las puntas de mis pies, ahora podía levantar una pierna hasta la altura de mi cabeza – Unos amigos tuyos han venido a recogerte, es todo por hoy, puedes irte. – La mire salir de la sala con el último aliento colgando de mi lengua y escuche múltiples pasos que venían en mi dirección.

-¡Yuuri! – Mi amigo de la infancia, Pichit Chulanont, cruzo esa puerta, y no saben cuánto le odie al divisar que detrás de él venía, Guang Ji y Leo de la iglesia, que inspeccionaban con asombro toda la gran sala y terminaban boquiabiertos al mirarme de último.

-¡Increible! – Eran mis mejores amigos y no saben el aprecio que les tenia pero ¿Porque estaban aquí? Y de igual forma ¿Por qué la sonrisa de Pichit me causaba escalofríos?

-Yuuri~ -Mi moreno amigo, con una sonrisa brillante, me tomo por los hombros tan fuerte como algunas clases de boxeo le podían permitir –Sí, las tomo por miedo a que le robaran su teléfono- y acciono la cámara frontal hasta tener miles de fotos de nosotros, la mayoría con mis ojos cerrados o una risa nerviosa.

-Pi-Pichit –Mientras que miraba las fotos, lo saque de su letargo cuando lo jale del cuello de su camisa lejos del alcance de la mirada aniñada de Guang y los ojos entrecerrados de Leo - ¿Por qué estas aquí? No, es mas ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Voltee a verlos de reojo pero de inmediato choque con las miradas inquietantes de los dos – ¡Pichit! ¡Di algo!

-Waw ~ - Exclamo suspirando – ¿Olvidaste lo que me prometiste? - Lo mire nervioso y negué - ¡Yuuri! – Reprocho.

-Perdón, perdón – Sisee con las manos juntas en suplica –He estado apurado con conseguir alguna canción que encaje en mí y poder hacer la coreografía – Mire a mi amigo y su rostro se suavizo de sobremanera.

-Entiendo – Puso una mano en su barbilla – Pero es urgente Yuuri, es el proyecto final – Sus ojos de borrego degollado me dejaron sin ninguna defensiva – Aunque entiendo si necesitas presentar lo tuyo, no… ¡De echo! ¡Es muy importante! – Me tomo de las manos con decisión y al fin, mis otros dos amigos se acercaron a curiosear –

Mire a el fanático tailandés y le apreté las manos enternecido.

-Está bien – Trague - ¿Qué necesitas? – Los ojos de Chulanont se abrieron de sobremanera y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo a causa de su exquisita felicidad.

-¡Yei! ¡Sabias que aceptarías! – Por un momento me sentí engañado, pero no le puse cuidado – Mira – Atrajo la mochila que tenía en la espalda a su pecho y saco un afiche en blanco – El proyecto final consiste en tomar una foto estética sobre algo hermoso, cálido y a la vez sensual – no me gustaba el rumbo de la conversación – Por eso decidí…¡Yuuri! –Vocifero - ¡Se mi musa por hoy!

Mire a Leo tratando de buscar ayuda pero este negó al igual de confundido como yo, después trate con Guang pero este esquivo su mirada cruelmente con un mohín en los labios, seguía enojado de que lo hayamos ignorado.

-Ah…Ah… Y-Yo – Pichit se mordió los labios y se acercó aún más buscando escuchar una respuesta, yo mientras, sentía que me arrepentiría después-¿Si…? - El brillo de sus dientes al sonreír casi me deja ciego, y los chillidos de Hong al saber mi respuesta positiva casi me dejan sordo. Estaba un poco asustado. No. Mucho.

-Yuuri nos vamos –En el camino nos encontramos a Yuko y la mire con ojos de gatito mojado, ella en cambio me sonrió con un brillo divertido en los ojos y me hizo señas de adiós.

Vale, que buenos amigos tengo.

* * *

-Bueno – La sala era grande, con varias fotografías colgadas en las paredes, veía de pronto una butaca y cofres pequeños repletos de cosas. Había fondos que se desplegaban del techo y un sofá de terciopelo rojo con mantas de seda rosado.

-¿Eh…? – No sabía que decir, Pichit corría de aquí para allá y Leo se sentaba en un pequeño asiento individual con Guang postrado en el antebrazo del sillón.

Me sentía nervioso, quería salir de aquí y practicar mi coreografía, no obstante ya había dicho que sí, así que no me echaría hacia atrás solo por eso.

Las ganas de vomitar se irían, de seguro.

-Ten – Pichit volvió y me tendió una bata – Metete al vestidor, quítate la ropa y ponte esto – ¿Qué?

-Am, Pi-Pichit no me digas que las fotografías son al desnudo…-Lo dije más como una confirmación que como una respuesta.

-Jaja ¡Claro que no tonto! – Me palmeo el hombro amistosamente con el suspiro de alivio colgando de la punta de mis labios – Cubrirás tus partes con esa boa de plumas rosa que vez ahí – Me señaló el perchero al lado del vestidor – Escogí el rosa pastel porque creo que combina un poco con tu piel…¿No has notado que a veces se pone rosadita? –Se rio – Es atractivo y tierno…Tu que piensa Yu… ¿Yuuri? – No sé, pero siento que a veces tengo amigos que me harán cometer homicidio si es posible.

-Pi-pichit –Chille -¡¿Estás loco?! – los colores se me subían a la cara…Dios santo.

-Yuuri~ sé que te toma por sorpresa –Me tomo de las manos -¡Pero es que sabes que solo confió en ti! Además, solo hay plazo hasta hoy…Yuuri Por favor…

Lo mire a los ojos con las pupilas temblando y resople. Oh, a veces odiaba mi corazón sensible.

-Está bien – Titubee –Pero que solo la vea el profesor encargado, Nadie más …

-Wuaaa ~- Después de un poco de afonía por parte de Guang, se hizo a un lado de Pichit con sus regordetas mejillas rosaditas y su sonrisa adorable – Yo sé que lo harás genial Yuuri ¡Vamos! – No quería admitirlo, pero la manera tan brillante en la que me miraban los dos y la sonrisa de seguridad que me trasmitía Leo al verme, me hacía derretir el corazón. ¿Yo? ¿Una inspiración para una foto? El mismo chico feo con gafas y peinado soso…Podría pensar en esto como un sueño…pero al momento de tocar la suave bata y con ello encerrarme en el vestidor con la cortina de seda hondeando al momento de cerrarla, exactamente me di cuenta que no era falso.

Y de cierto modo me sentí a gusto. A gusto conmigo mismo.

* * *

-¿En serio me lo debo de quitar? – Solo quería estar 100% seguro de que si debía. Pichit sentado en una banquita de madera color caoba me asintió sonriente con su cámara marca Canon, al tiempo en donde Ji me alzaba los dedos pulgares en confianza y Leo me mostraba la mejor sonrisa con sus perlados dientes.

Oh, Bien.

Me desamarre el pequeño nudo a la altura de mi vientre perteneciente a la bata de color beige y la prenda se deslizo como el agua por mi piel hasta quedar en el piso.

Ni lento o lerdo agarre la boa de plumas de color rosa pastel y se desplego desde atrás el bello fondo color rosa, no sé si se vería bien o que rayos pero no quería tomarle mucha importancia.

Parpadee y agarre mis anteojos, creo que no los necesitaba ahora. Los deje en encima del sofá de terciopelo y entrecerré los ojos cuando empecé a ver todo borroso.

-Bien Yuuri, quiero que te hagas de lado….¡Así! ¡Perfecto! Pero… junta la barbilla más al hombro y agarra la boa como si te estuvieras poniendo un cinturón…Lámete los labios los tienes secos…Ahora necesito…hm, ¡Ah! ¡Espera!- Salto de su asiento y camino hasta una de las gavetas que estaban pegadas a la pared – Un par de bases, un bálsamo de labios y un peine ¡Excelente! –

-O-oye, no me digas que también me maquilaras…

-No es algo que haga normalmente ya que me gusta plasmar la belleza natural, sin embargo aunque tu aspecto sea el indicado para las fotos y el tema, algo de retoque a tu blanca piel y un bálsamo para resaltar tus labios de cerezo no estarían tan malo…Que suerte que Viktor le regalo este bálsamo _chanel_ a el club de fotografía, Ay, que generoso - ¿Quién? ¿Viktor? ¿Quién es ese?

-No soy bueno maquillando, así que necesitamos a una experta…-Se quedó pensativo mientras que sentía la brisa rugir en mis piernas desnudas – No sé si esta pero…¡Sara! ¡Oye Sara! – Él tailandés salió disparado gritando el nombre de una chica que según Leo me conto después, era parte del grupo de Música y tocaba el violín, sin embargo también era estilista y sabía algo de peinados y maquillaje, en compañía de su celoso Hermano Michele el cual también tocaba el piano.

Eran inseparables.

-¡Mickey! Sabes que no todos los chicos tienen malas intenciones conmigo ¡¿Eh?! – La tersa voz de una muchacha con la mezcla del italiano llego a mis tímpanos como el más extraño y curioso ruidito de reproche –

-Pero Sara, Mi hermosa hermana ~ - La otra voz se me antojo gruesa, algo suave, era como si en cada silaba escapara una gran cantidad de aire.

-Nada de Nada Michele – Los pasos se oyeron por la sala y una morena de ojos morados oscuros entro con un brillante y liso cabello negro ondeando con discordia al compás de su cara enojada – Le hare el favor a Pichit quieras o no –Me miro un momento con el ceño fruncido y después lo relajo hasta hacer una perfecta "O" con sus delgados labios. Ante eso recorrió la mirada por mi cuerpo y se sonrojo, sin embargo al notar el respingo que había tenido mi espalda al darme cuenta, me profirió una sonrisa amable y de su bolso saco, bases de color dorado ligero y después polvos que por lo que veía eran polvos minerales. Me sentí nervioso cuando poso en una mesita un cofre de más de 60 sombras, demasiados labiales que derivaban del rojo al granate, y en compañía, brochas y más bases.

Dios, pero si solo era una foto

-Pichit, cuéntame que quieres hacer con este lindo muchacho –Comenzó a comparar con miles de bases cual me quedaba mejor. Por suerte cuando salí de mi estupor me puse la bata de nuevo y pude sentirme un poco más cómodo.

-¡Sí! Mira, lo que pasa es que…- De un momento a otro comenzaron a susurrar y la tal Sara empezó a asentir como loca, demasiado emocionada al escuchar cada silaba salir de la garganta de Pichit. Quise leer sus labios, pero una molestosa voz comenzó a irrumpir en mis tímpanos, era el tal Michele si no me equivocaba

-Tch, solo mírenlo, parece todo un pervertido, ¿Es de descendencia japonesa no? Con razón – Lo mire de reojo sin ninguna mala intención, pero el grito desesperado de Pichit me distrajo de mi acción.

-ESO, Eso quiero Yuuri. Que te pavonees aquí, aquí tu eres el Galante rompe corazones, Míranos por encima de tu hombro ¡Como si fuéramos basura! ¡Como veías a Michele!

-Ah ¡Pi-Pichit! N-No lo malentiendas – Negué sumamente nervioso – Ah… ¡Mickey! No te veía como una basura… - Me miro con una ceja alzada –Ay… _Gomennasai_ – Hice una reverencia ante él y junte mis manos jugando con mis pulgares.

-No...Creo que fui yo él mal educado…En verdad lo sien- Una melena azabache me cubrió la visión y lo segundo que oí fue los quejidos del hermanos mayor... ¿Crispino? –

-¡Mickey! La próxima vez te dejare de hablar por una semana ¡Bien! – Ella se veía súper amable y tranquila… pero ahora notaba que podía ser un poco dura y hasta brusca

Sonreí con pena y el sudor frio me cayó por la frente.

-¡Chicos! –Chulanont miro su reloj digital con el decorado de Hamster y nos señaló la hora – Nos queda menos de una hora ¡Apurémonos! –

Suponía que la sala era prestada, pero no replique nada. Guang y Leo se fueron a comer algo y la italiana de apellido Crispino se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de mi cadera y por medio de la abertura de la bata, saque media pierna y ella me aplico la basa dorada que estaba sumamente fría.

Se veía totalmente concentrada, los parpados le temblaban incluso.

Pichit cambio el lente de su cámara varias veces y se puso a tomar de varios ángulos mi perfil, En el momento exacto cuando Sara me pedía bajarme un poco la bata y dejar al descubierto mi pecho

Me hizo cosquillas el que pasara sus dedos por mis costados, se hundían en mi elástica piel y me hacían reír.

-No sé si te lo han dicho muchas veces pero tu piel parece… como el pan – No sabía a qué venía ese comentario, pero de inmediato me detuve– Tan tierna y suave – me pico la costilla haciendo que se me escapara una risiila – Elástica y blanca – hundió sus dedos – No sé si lo sabias pero amo este tipo de piel… están manejable a la hora de aplicarle algo, Ay… - Sus suspiros me decían que quería pedir algo…oh

Ya entendí.

-¿Quieres que sea tu modelo de maquillaje no? – Ella me miro como si fuera un ángel y después carraspeo manteniendo la compostura

-Sabes, sí, me encantaría – Se enderezo y guardo las bases hasta agarrar el bálsamo que Pichit había sacado de la gaveta – Pero ya tengo un voluntario, no me gustaría solo decirle que ya le tengo remplazo… así que no se puede …¡P-pero! – Me tomo de las manos sorprendiéndome – Si necesitas que alguien te maquille para algún evento, por favor contáctame, siempre estoy disponible. – Me sentí lo mas de halagado, un poco avergonzado pero al fin al cabo se me subía un poco el ego que estaba por allá muy al fondo.

-¡Sara! Tic-tac – Vocifero Chulanont

-A-Ah ¡Sí! -

Los siguientes minutos fueron de total silencio mientras que ella aplicaba un poco de bálsamo en mis labios. Cuando acabo saco sus polvos minerales y los aplico en el lugar en donde tenía aplicado las bases

-Esto hará que tu piel se vea más mate, incluso sofisticada – Concluyo – Ya casi acabo…solo falta una pequeña cosita…- Cogió el peine que estaba regado con los botes de bases destapados y agarro mi flequillo – ¿No han pensado en cambiar de look? – Con fuerza más de la necesaria, empujo todo mi cabello hacia atrás y me dejo la frente al descubierto –Oh Dios…quedaste perfecto…¡Pichit! ¡Ven a ver!- Fue suficiente al ver sus ojos casi destellando como para darme cuenta de que era cierto. Uff. De cierto modo quería ver la foto, sentía que todo el esfuerzo de aquellos que hicieron esto por mí fuera muy válido.

-¡Bien! Quítate la bata, ponte la boa y ¡acción!

De pronto si podía ser un galán, un galán que rompía corazones.

* * *

-Y… ¡Es la última! – Suspire aliviado y me cubrí de nuevo agarrando por fin mis gafas del sofá de terciopelo – ¡A la profesora le encantaran estas fotos! – Me acerque curioso a verlas y Chulanont me indico cual botón era para cambiarlas.

A medida que las veía me sonrojada ¿Ese era yo? Estaba mirando a un lado con neutralidad , y curvaba mi espalda como si tuviera las suficientes curvas como para parecer una mujer….

-Cre-Creo que no volveré a hacer promesas que después olvidare – Sonreí con el bullicio de los cantares alegres de Pichit y Sara juntos.

-Ah ¡Yuuri! – Alzo de pronto la voz Sara – ¿No han pensado en actuar? Tus fotos me recordaron al dios griego Eros

¿Eros?

-Deberías investigar sobre él, estoy segura que en una vida pasada debiste de serlo –Se rio libertina.

¿Eros…?

* * *

Después de la sesión de fotos, me puse la ropa y Guang y Leo llegaron.

Sara y su hermano, se habían ido cuando de pronto la morena recordó que tenía una presentación en la casa de un amigo. En realidad salió casi pitando del lugar que hasta dejo un par de labiales con brillos en el piso y un rubor con la brocha.

-Yuuri~ ¿Quieres comer algo? – Si Pichit no me hubiera dicho esto no me habría dado cuenta de que estaba hambriento. No había probado nada desde que desayune en la mañana, el estómago me gruñía, me gemía para que le diera comida…

Tal vez…

-¡SÍ! – Dije animado – Pero-Pero. ..Será… ¿qué podemos comer Katsudon…? -¡No era mi culpa! Pero es que…hace rato que no lo probaba…y la boca se me hacía agua, sentía el huevo revuelto viajar por mi lengua y traspasar mi garganta, la chuleta de cerdo, deliciosa, se deshacía en mi boca, ¡Y los condimentos! Mamá me hacía ir al cielo con su exquisito plato .

-No - Se dio media vuelta cortando mis fantasías – Exactamente subes peso con solo comer un tazón, así que desde ahora ¡Solo comerás verduras! – Sonrió

-Sí –Coincidió Leo – Te has esforzado mucho como para arruinar tu físico por un simple capricho – Me palmeo el hombro –Yuuri, debes de saber valorarte más…-Guang que estaba en frente de mis narices comiendo una tortilla, asintió con las mejillas como un hámster al llenarse la boca.

-Si…Tienen razón – resople desanimado.

Comencé a caminar hasta la salida pero Pichit me detuvo

-Hey… -Carraspeo mi amigo tailandés -…Si quieres podemos comer…¡Pero será solo un tazón! ¡Y solo uno! –Literalmente los ojos me brillaron como los faros al encenderse en las noches y asentí de acuerdo- Claro que no te salvas de que le diga a Yuko…- Me miro de reojo con los brazos cruzados – Mañana tendrás doble trabajo ¡Oíste! – Me empujo la frente con su dedo índice –Quiero que sigas progresando…eso es lo que significa esforzarse todos los días – Sus últimas palabras fueron susurradas, no obstante le escuche fuerte y claro.

Tomo camino primero que yo y salió por la puerta en compañía de nuestros otros compañeros.

-¿Vendrás Yuuri?- Desconcertado Salí de mi divagaciones e asentí efusivamente.

* * *

-Ahhh~ - Gemí de placer – Esta delicioso… - Con los palillos agarre el cerdo y le dio un mordisco pausado. Dios, como amaba esto.

Las mejillas me cosquillaban mientras que la suave brisa de la tarde me enfriaba los brazos y me removía los cabellos. Estábamos en un restaurante japonés en donde el dueño, conocido de mi madre y Padre, siempre nos daba la mejor mesa y el descuento de siempre.

Su nombre era Takeshi, era un hombre muy fornido, como una montaña, algo alto e intimidante.

Al final de cuentas era buena persona.

-¡Ay no! - Chillo Ji – Se me cayó los palitos – Pichit comía un razón de ramen y con la pasta en la boca, volteo a verme para saber cuál era el escándalo; yo con la boca repleta de arroz me alce de hombros y mastique rápido –

-Si quieres – Me lamí los labios – Te traigo unos palitos nuevos – Deje el razón en la mesa, sí, lo había levantado para empinarlo a mis labios – Ya vuel-

-No es necesario – Me corto Leo – Puedo darte de comer yo – Agarro sus palitos, y con ello, una croqueta de su plato con la ensalada de acompañamiento – Di, Ah~

De pronto el ambiente se volvió un poco meloso, al punto en donde ya no sabía qué hacer, o preguntar o seguir comiendo.

-Tch – Chisto enojado Pichit – Que mal que se me descargo el celular ¡Sabía que tenía que traer la batería de mi portátil! - Hizo un mohín cual niño y se llenó la boca de tallarines, No obstante, antes de seguir comiendo, me miro y trago -¿Qué pasa Yuuri? ¿No te comerás tu plato? – Lo mire suplicándole con los ojos el que me explicara, me sentía fuera de lugar cuando sentía el ambiente repleto de corazones y amor –Oh ¿No te conté? – Indago torciendo la boca. Empino el tazón hasta sus labios y lo dejo en la mesa con la lengua mojándose los labios –Leo y Guang están saliendo.

Oh.

Ohhhh.

-¿Q-Qué? – La gafas se me deslizaron por la impresión – Salir de…-Hice ademanes con mis manos -¿A-Así?

Pichit me asintió sonriente - Sí, ¿no te parece genial? – ante mi afonía entrecerró los ojos –O es que…¿te sientes incomodo? –La hostilidad con la que mi pregunto eso, me causo escalofríos.

-Ah N-¡No! – Me levante bruscamente golpeando la mesa –Yo, Yo… -Las miradas de Leo y Ji chocaron con la mía, sentía que estaban asustados, Guang tomando la mano de Leo y Leo con el ceño fruncido esperando algún comentario despectivo el cual él pudiera soportar… Oh Dios

 _Se veían tan lindos juntos._

-Yo estoy feliz –Dije tímidamente con las mejillas rojas y mirando el suelo – Feliz por ustedes chicos –Levante la vista –No me incomoda…es solo que me toma por sorpresa…y no sé…no sé desde cuando salen, pe-pero al pensar que es desde hace algún tiempo me-me hace darme cuenta en lo horrible que puedo ser como amigo –Resople – Perdón – Me incline hacia ellos con la espalda recta y el flequillo desacomodándose de su lugar.

-Oh Yuuri~ -Chillo Ji – Si no tuviera a Leo intentaría conquistarte ahora ¡Eres tan adorable! – Se llevó las manos a la boca en forma de puño y con sus regordetas y picosas mejillas, sonrió.

-Espera ¿Qué? – Pichit estallo en carcajadas y yo le seguí el juego con una pequeña risilla.

-Nah ¡Mentira Leo! – Rio – Nunca te remplazaría –Ante esto lo abrazo y nuestro chico americano suspiro aliviado –A menos de que él guapísimo de Viktor me ponga algo de atención…

-¿Viktor? –Hablaban mucho de un tal Viktor y no tenía idea de quien era .

-¡AH! ¡YUURI! NO TE HE CONTADO EL CHISME – Chulanont me miro con emoción, mezclada con efusividad y algo de curiosidad por mi reacción – No sé si recuerdas ese chico de cabello plateado el cual tiene un perro, un caniche -¡¿Ese es Viktor?! – Es el chico más popular de la academia ¿Cómo puedes no haber oído de él?- Supongo que estoy más ocupado en mi vida ….- Bueno no importa … lo que te quería decir es que-

-Pichit ¡El chisme! – Guang hizo un puchero y me guiño un ojo cuando cruzamos las miradas.

-Sí Sí – Respiro hondo, como si fuera a soltar una bomba por la boca –Viktor Nikiforov es gay – Volvió a tomar aire – Lo dije, lo dije …- Se aplaudió a si mismo

-Ahh… ¿Y qué pasa? – Ante mi pregunta el palito que tenía en las manos nuestro picoso, se cayó al suelo imitando el sonido sordo de la única cosa del lugar.

-¿Como que, qué pasa? – Interrogo mi moreno amigo - ¡Yuuri! Es el chico más deseado de la academia, es rico, carismático, amable y hasta coqueto – Trague saliva al notar que se lo tomaban en serio – Pero ahora resulta ser Gay, ¡Le gustan los hombres! –

-Te corrijo Pichit – corto Leo – Es solo un rumor.

-¡Pero un rumor que tiene pruebas! – Vocifero contratacando – ¡Dicen que hay imágenes de él y su compañero Christophe estando muy cerca! – Se cogió de los cabellos -Necesito mirar mi Instagram ya. – Se levantó como si fuera un maniático, y entro a la cocina del señor Takeshi, en donde había dejado su celular cargando.

-Oh pero entonces ¿Ya no tiene pretendientes mujeres? – Me levante de la mesa mientras que revisaba mi billetera.

-No, al contrario – Negó el americano –Con la noticia esa ha atraído a otras muchachas de diferentes colegios, parece que el rumor para ellas es falso –

-Y no las culpo – Suspiro Ji – La belleza de Viktor no es de este mundo…

Recordaba solo un poco como era él, de hecho lo vi dos veces, más se me olvido en algún lapso de estas semanas, tanto así que ni sabía que existía.

Si hacia memoria podía recordar que tenía unos profundos ojos azules como los zafiros y el cabello largo de color plateado, era albino o algo así.

-¡Wua! ¡Espera Leo! ¡N-no quería decir eso! – No sé en qué momento salieron corriendo y me dejaron varado en el lugar solo.

Deje el dinero encima de la mesa y me asome a la cocina para saber si Pichit seguía ahí, y efectivamente, sentado en una banca, con su celular casi pegado a su frente, tenía casi seguro que revisaba sus notificaciones nuevas .

-Pichit gracias por la comida – Intente decirlo con sarcasmo ya que yo la pague, pero no me salió – Nos vemos

-Si…¡Adiós Yuuri! – Se despegó solo un momento y después siguió.

Demonios.

-Leo~ ¡no te vayas!

Como amo a mis amigos.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo review**_

 ** _Kumikoson4: _**_Lo se, este Katsudon es un experto en la pista 7v7. Oh~~ ya veremos como sera su actuación~ *Guiño* ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer y dejar un review! Gate-Chan te lo agradece con amor~ ¡Muchos besos y abrazos!_

* * *

 ** _Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~. ¿Como están? :33. Perdón si tarde en actualizar(?) estuve en semana de examenes finales. jejej_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior. Aquellas que no pero de igual forma leyeron ¡Gracias! En verdad que los aprecio un montón._**

 ** _Si le has gustado el capitulo o no xD dejen un review, saben que eso me alimenta :3_**

 ** _Acepto de todo, criticas constructivas, tomates, piedras, hasta packs (?) 7vvvvvvvv7_**

 **Cualquier duda consultad conmigo por favor.**

 **Por cierto ¿Ya vieron el arte oficial de YOI? Ohhhhhhhhhh que hermosooooooooooo~.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

 **Gateway To Infinite~**

 **PD: ¿Eres del fandom de K.S? (No se porque esta cambiado a M.A XD)OH DIOSSSSSS. CAPITULO 21 SEÑORAS Y SEÑORESSSS. Esto se puso bueno y escalofriante JAJA.**


	4. Until the pigs fly

**ADVERTENCIAS: OCC y algunos errores ortográficos(?).**

* * *

" _La gente me ha preguntado porque he elegido ser bailarina. Yo no lo elegí. Fui elegida para ser una bailarina, y con ellos, vives toda tu vida". – Martha Graham._

* * *

-Oí Viktor – El rubio distrajo de repente, al peli-plateado que estaba haciendo estiramientos - ¿En verdad que te vas cuando se acabe este semestre? – Su postura parecía la cliché del chico punk, las manos en los bolsillos, la capucha arriba y la mirada arrogante y aterradora; tal vez también era un vándalo.

Nikiforov soltó las puntas de sus pies. En el proceso hacia un Split y trataba de llevar su cabeza hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

-Yuri~ - Su nombre sonaba como un tobogán cada vez que el ruso lo nombraba. Alargaba la u, y la i la entonaba de una manera más chillona, era irritante.

Nikiforov tenía agarrado su cabello en una cola alta, y de ese modo al levantarse y voltear, inesperadamente golpeo a Yuri con toda su coleta. La acción provoco que una vena saltara de la frente de Plisetsky, sin embargo Viktor se rio con sorna y poso un dedo a la altura de sus labios -¿Necesitas algo querido Gatito? – El albino se estaba divirtiendo, demasiado.

-No ignores mi pregunta ¡Bastardo! – El insulto le cayó como perlas a Viktor, con sus labios acorazonados y sus hombros alzados, solo asintió y respondió.

-Ya me aburrí – Contesto – Todos aquí solo vienen a las presentaciones porque me verán bailar, no somos un grupo, más bien es el grupo de Viktor Nikiforov – Yuri no comento nada, no necesitaba que siempre le recordaran la verdad del asunto – Es mejor que me vaya, tal vez pueda aprender a patinar en hielo, siempre quise hacer eso… - Ante su momento de divagación, el rubio bajo la mirada y apunto a Viktor con un dedo de manera acusatoria.

-No te creas lo mejor de este grupo, maldito – Gruño agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa – ¿Crees que si te vas saldremos perjudicados? Es mejor que te pierdas maldición – La cólera le calaba hasta los huesos. Plisetsky no soportaba que además de eso, fuera verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

-Oh, ¿Pero a quien le felicitan siempre por su desempeño? – Viktor entrecerró los ojos sonriendo sutilmente - ¿A quién siempre halagan? – Poso un dedo en sus labios – Yuri~, debes de aprender que siempre habrá alguien mucho mejor que tú – Se apuntó sonriendo aún más – Pero, ponte feliz – Rio – Me iré, solo me falta llenar algunos papeles y volveré a mi patria – Le guiño un ojo – Ya sabes… Tal vez pueda lograr que este grupo sea mejor sin mí – Se dio media vuelta y agarro su maletín que estaba tirado en el suelo debajo de las barras horizontales – Nos vemos Yuri~ - Su tono seductor y cantarín, le revolvía los intestinos al rubio. Las venas se le notaban en la frente y tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

-¡VEN AQUÍ BASTARDO! ¡ME LAS PAGARA-

-Yuri – Cuando Viktor estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, entro en ella un pelinegro de corte militar con chaqueta negra – No olvides que debemos irnos a las 2:30 – Otabek Altin, un muchacho de 16 años, se bajó las gafas de sol que tenía puestas y se cruzó de brazos con el casco de la motocicleta en las manos.

Plisetsky chaqueo la lengua y bajo la mirada, sin embargo escucho una pequeña risita, que al levantar su rostro, lo primero que vio fue a Nikiforov al lado de Otabek, de espaldas pero viéndolo de reojo, con los dedos en sus labios que escondían una sonrisa y un guiño de sus rizadas y relampagueantes pestañas plateadas.

-¡AHG! – Azoto su pie contra el suelo y Altin lo miro indiferente.

-¿Estás listo o no? – El oji-verde respiro profundo y asintió maldiciendo por lo bajo.

" _Ojala te quedes calvo maldito"_

* * *

 _-_ Chrissss~ - Viktor meneo su brazo tratando de llamar la atención de Giacometti. El suizo le había prometido que lo llevaría en su auto hasta su casa. En verdad que no quería irse a pie, además era un estúpido por no traer por lo menos su motocicleta. Que incensario de su parte.

-Chicas, ha sido un placer, pero es hora de que me vaya – Viktor noto coqueteo a través de su candente voz y negó sonriendo. Su amigo no tenía caso - No tenías por qué llegar muy temprano sabes – Le reprocho el suizo en protesta – Estaba a punto de conquistarla y de llevarme a esa muchachita a dar un paseo – Sonrió

-De seguro es para ver al guapo hombre de la heladería ¿Eh? – Descifro Nikiforov – No soy tonto Chris, sé que solo invitas a salir a las chicas para tener una excusa e ir a la heladería – Lo miro casi golpeándolo con su coleta – Sin embargo, si sigues así~ - siseo cantarín – ~No creo que tengas oportunidad~ - Se rio maliciosamente –

-Shh…ya lo sé – Gruño – Debe de pensar que soy un gigolo – Viktor diviso el auto deportivo del Chris y dejo de escucharlo – Trato siempre de coquetearle cuando voy con las chicas, pero parece que ni eso le levanta algo del ego – Giacometti estuvo a punto de buscar las llaves del auto en su chaqueta color rojo pero se detuvo al oír el tremendo estruendo de la motocicleta de Otabek ser encendida –Hey, ese de allá que parece que matara a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino ¿no es Yuri?

-Si~, ese es.

-Oh – Suspiro -¿Ahora que le dijiste Viktor? – Nikiforov lo vio crédulamente y se alzó de hombros –

-Creo que se me olvido –Sonrió

-¡Viktor! –

-Está bien - Resoplo – Le dije que me iría y que además el grupo no era nada sin mí – Rememoro cerrando los ojos por un momento – Ya sabes, lo típico para hacerlo enojar.

-A veces pienso que eres muy presumido – Chris prosiguió a abrir la puerta del auto, pero el silencio y la tensión tras sus palabras lo dejo frio.

-Sabes – Murmuro el albino – A veces pienso que soy un obstáculo – Se cruzó de brazos –Ninguno se esfuerza porque ya todos saben que las personas vienen para verme…los del grupo se desaniman – Prosiguió con la mirada hacia al frente – Además, ya nadie se sorprende…algunos vienen por mi belleza – Se tocó las puntas de su coleta – Y otros porque solo esperan ver como alardeo que soy el mejor – Se agarró la barbilla pensativo – Si simplemente me voy y le hago saber a Yuri de seguro él se esforzara….y con eso. El grupo de baile volverá a renacer.

Viktor relajo su postura y le dio un golpe a Chris en el hombro para despabilarlo – Ya saca esas llaves Chris~ quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes por mi Makacchin - Su rostro era de tristeza pero tan cómico que el oji-verde solo asintió y saco las llave.

-Pero… ¿Crees que pueda haber algo que te haga cambiar de opinión? – dijo mientras entraba al auto –

-Pues no. Debo de admitirte que también me aburrí, el baile es mi pasión pero, como te digo, no hay nadie a mi nivel que quiera esforzase tanto como yo, claro, excepto Yuri, aunque no es tan sorprendente. – Cerro la puerta del deportivo cuando estuvo dentro – Creo que primero veré a un cerdo volar, antes de conocer a una persona que me ponga los pelos de punta. – Los dos se rieron por tal idea y el carro comenzó a andar.

* * *

-¡Yuuri! ¡¿Cómo es posible de que te hayas comido un tazón de Katsuson?! - Yuko, con su chillona voz puso cada mano al lado de su cadera y regaño al pelinegro que todavía seguía haciendo sentadillas - ¡Yuuri! Por si no te has dado cuenta has subido de peso, ¡unos 3 Kilos!- Rezongo –¡Harás 3 series 40 de sentadillas y 2 series de 40 lagartijas! – Katsuki asintió y se imaginó a Minako como profesora, Dios, el miedo que le dio no fue normal – Después harás estiramientos y de los difíciles – Lo miro amenazadoramente, bueno, con lo poco que podía al tener un rostro tan ovalado y tierno – Al final practicaras tu rutina ¡Aun si se te parten los dedos y no puedes respirar! ¡¿Entendiste?! –

-S-¡SI! – El pobre ya tenía el cabello húmedo, las gotas de sudor recorriendo sus muslos y las piernas temblándole como gelatina –

Yuko asintió decidida y salió de la sala a paso firme. No obstante cuando abandonó la misma abrió los ojos y miro a la castaña a su lado .

-¿Lo hice bien?- Minako Okukawa respiro profundo y Asintió –No sabía que usted practicaba Gimnasia Rítmica y ballet - Argumento la más bajita sonriendo.

-Fue hace mucho…- Resoplo – No sabía que Yuuri deseara estar en el grupo de baile – Se cruzó de brazos – Hay mucho trabajo por hacer –

-¡Okay! Sería buena idea que yo…

-No – Negó – No le digas que fui yo la que le puso el castigo – Se rio – No creo que le guste – Sonrió por ultimo.

-Ah ¡P-pero! usted puede estar capacitada para ayudar a Yu…

-Yuuri ya tiene el talento – Siseo determinada – Solo necesita ser pulido.

 _Así será el diamante más brillante de todos._

-Ah ¡¿Y-Ya se va?! – Minako se bajó las gafas de sol que tenía enredadas en el cabello cuando llego al marco de la puerta y asintió.

-Sí, De igual forma, Yuuri puede cuidarse solo – Prosiguió a irse y cuando la puerta se cerró, un estremecimiento cubrió el lugar.

Yuko entonces se asomó por la puerta del salón en donde estaba Yuuri y una brisa de determinación le empapo el rostro.

 _Yuuri se esfuerza demasiado._

 _Y por eso debemos de apoyarlo._

Ya que otra vez podía ver, aquel rostro repleto de seriedad y esos luceros que podían iluminar, tus más estridentes y locos deseos.

 _Yuuri era increíble._

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo_** ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Lucy Dei: Oh sí. Quedaron perfectas 7v7. Aquí tienes tu capitulo, gracias por leer~_**

 _ **YOI3:**_ _ **¡Oh gracias! :3 en verdad estoy feliz de que te fascinara. Muchas gracias por leer y ¡Claro que lo continuare!**_

 _ **Akane Uzumaki-Chan:**_ _ **Aqui la tienes :3 muchas gracias por leer~ Espero leerte pronto**_

* * *

 _ **El capítulo más cortó hasta ahora. Les prometo que ya casi viene el salseo y lo bueno 7v7.**_

 _ **Verán que todo vale la pena UwU.**_

 _ **Si les ha gustado, por favor dejar un review. Saben que eso me anima un montón :3**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_

 _ **PD: KUBO ESTA EN MEXICO Y UNO AQUÍ AL LADO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Cries in cerdo -**_


	5. This Sensation

_**SE RECOMIENDA BUSCAR ESTA CANCION PARA MAYOR SENSACIÓN.**_

 _ **What a Feeling - Irene Cara**_

 _ **Hace parte de la coreografía de Yuuri, los hará llorar (?)**_

 _ **Se las dejare en mi perfil, por si algo.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC y Errores ortográficos.**_

* * *

 _Pensar es el mayor error que un bailarín puede cometer. No hay que pensar, hay que sentir._

 _-Michael Jackson_

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes? – El jadeo que salió de su boca lo dijo todo, el halito de su aliento era humedad por completo. Incluso visible por si estabas cerca – Creo que esa ha sido tu respuesta ¿eh? – Yuko le tendió una botella de agua al sediento moreno que a penas y se mantenía con sus dos piernas – Bien Yuuri, ha sido un placer haber trabajado contigo – El azabache sostuvo la botella que se tambaleaba debido a sus manos trémulas – Los niños y yo te deseamos lo mejor – murmuro con las manos encogidas en el pecho – Espero que nos visites y- todo el discurso que en algún momento preparo para este momento fue desechado de lado cuando Yuuri le enterró la botella de agua en el pecho y con el sentimiento en la fibra de su piel le diera un acalorado y largo abrazo.

-Gra-Gracias…por todo – Lentamente logro balbucear una corta palabra con su húmeda y jadeante lengua – Prometo volver cuando este libre – La castaña se estremeció y se cubrió la boca enternecida. Ver el crecimiento de Yuuri había sido lo más hermoso y extraordinario que había visto en toda su vida de maestra. Ese muchacho con gran talento se habia esforzado tanto. Con los pies destruidos y repletos de moretones. Rojos de la irritación al pisar fuerte en el piso y sus dedos palpitando lentamente. De su garganta había comenzado a nacer una sentimiento de euforia tan grande como las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Por-Por favor, es…esfuérzate… Con-Contamos conti…contigo – Se le dificultaba el habla cuando trataba de detener su llanto de alegría y tristeza a la vez.

-Lo hare. – Espeto seriamente deshaciéndose del abrazo – Así que debes de verme – Asintió seguro de sí mismo –

Yuko respiro profundo jadeando de la impresión y con las mejillas rojas por el repentino sentimiento que comenzó a abrumarle, se contagió de un pequeña pizca de grima que siguió con sus ojos como Yuuri agarraba su maleta que se encontraba encima de una silla y con los pies bien firmes en la tierra, se devolvía para contemplar el afiche morado que estuvo acompañándolo en todo su tiempo de danza.

Era la foto de la Prima ballerina Anna Pávlova, con las célebres frases que la hicieron llegar a la cima como lo que era.

 _No me importa vivir en un mundo de hombres, siempre que pueda ser una mujer en_ él _ **(1)**_

La mujer más bella de todos, que conquista a esa galán y después lo abandona ¡Oh que trágico! Solo jugaba con el valeroso corazón del hombre y después lo olvidaba. Esa historia Yuuri la tenía grabado a hierro en sus pies, y en sus brazos, y caderas y cabeza y todo de él. Porque él debía de interpretar un papel que nunca encajo con su forma de ser pero que siempre estuve presente en su diario vivir.

-¿Crees que estarás bien con ese papel? – Yuko no quería dudar, pero tampoco podia evitar pensar que era un papel muy arriesgado para Yuuri. Si él quiere puede interpretar algo más lindo, más suave, algo que los conmueva, no que los escandalice, que los deje sin habla…

-Claro que sí, ¿O dudas de mí? – Pregunto jocosamente levantando una ceja perfectamente. En sus prácticas siempre se quitaba los anteojos y se llevaba el cabello hacia atrás, en esta ocasión por lo húmedo que tenía sus hebras trataba de controlárselo con una mano – Yuko deberías de confiar más en mi – Se acercó hasta tenerla a centímetros de su rostro – Eres una lindura ¿Cómo no puedes hacerlo? – Guiño un ojo tomándola de la barbilla y levantando su rostro.

-¡Si si! ¡Ya entendí! – Yuuri la soltó apresuradamente y se sonrojo – Perdóname. Pero en verdad quiero que pases –Katsuki se rio y esta vez si fue directo hacia la salida

-Tranquila. Solo debo de sacar todo el Eros que tengo – Murmuro saliendo de la sala dejando a su paso una estela de inquietud.

* * *

 _-¿Entonces mañana te presentaras? –_ Yuuri se volteo en su cama y pego más el celular a su oreja. Al otro lado del teléfono se encontraba Pichit, que por el chasquido que oía a través de la llamada, estaba mascando chicle.

- _Si…ya me puse nervioso –_ Se supone que hoy debía de ir a estudiar pero a petición de Yuko y su propia madre se quedó a descansar. Después de todo, la presentación era en la tarde y podía aprovechar la mañana para calentar. Tenía que tener el cuerpo preparado cuando fuera la hora – _Pichit… creo que se me está olvidando la coreografía ¡Pichit!_

 _-Cálmate –_ Al otro lado se escuchó el pequeño _pop_ de su goma al chasquear entre sus labios y Yuuri volvió en si – _Lo harás bien, pero eso sí, te contare un rumor que de seguro te ayudara a no tener sorpresas a la hora de presentarte –_ El azabache se levantó de su cama hasta sentarse en la orilla de la misma con las piernas cruzadas. – _Estas sentado para recibir la noticia –_ Yuuri asintióya hasta temeroso de lo misterioso que estaba siendo Pichit.

- _Sí, solo cuéntame_ -Katsuki estira el brazo y alcanza el té que estaba encima de la mesa al lado de su cama

- _Dicen por ahí que uno de los jueces será_ …- Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños - ¡Lilia! – La afonía al otro lado del teléfono detuvo abruptamente a el moreno de su festejo - ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás ahí?

- _¿Quién es Lilia?_ – Ante la dudas, Chulanont resoplo y se sobo el puente de la nariz

 _-¿En serio? Yuuri ¿En qué clase de mundo vives?_ – el pelinegro se encogió ante su regaño e intento arreglar el asunto

- _Ahhh. Es la… ¿maestra de danza? –_ Al otro lado del teléfono escucho un chasquido y rio nerviosamente. Estaba seguro que Pichit había chocado su mano en toda su frente -

- _Sí, es ella_ – Yuuri resoplo – _Solo te advierto. Ella es difícil de convencer. Dicen que se ganó el premio Benois de la Dance_ _ **(2)**_ _hace algunos años_. – Yuuri se llevó la mano al estómago a punto de vomitar – Sé que lo lograras, pero no quería que apenas llegaras te contaran y entraras en shock como lo estas ahora – Katsuki se sentó rectamente arrugando el entrecejo – Si quieres puedo ir a tu casa esta tarde, así podrás contarme – se escucharon algunos murmullos que cortaron de la raíz el habla de Chulanont – Perdona. Debo de irme ¡Y deja de estar nervioso! Sabes que cuando te dan ataques de ansiedad todo es peor – Inconscientemente el pelinegro asintió – Adiós y descansa lo suficiente para el día de mañana – La última frase antes de cortar fue como un cuchillo atravesándose en sus entrañas. Mañana la presentación…

Incluso habían ocasiones en donde se cuestionaba que rayos había pasado con la confianza que tuvo ayer, con la misma que uso para coquetear con la misma Yuko hasta pavonearse desde la escuela de baile hasta su casa. Caminando con gran naturaleza pero con un extraño vigor tan veraz que las personas en algunos momentos no despegaron la vista.

¡Donde rayos se encontraba esa confianza!

De la frustración hundió mas el rostro en la almohada y agarro su celular poniendo una canción para hacer del silencio de la habitación más llevadero. Mientras que escuchaba y respiraba profundamente miro atentamente el retrato que tenia del club de opera encima de la mesa al lado de su cama. Después lentamente viendo el rostro ingenuo y sonriente que tenía el Yuuri del pasado miro su celular y el nombre de la canción que interpretaría mañana. Entonces volteo a verlo de nuevo y volvió, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había quedado varios minutos intercalando miradas y para acabar, simplemente agarro el retrato, lo acostó en la mesita y se acomodó la darla la espalda, escuchando a todo volumen, la canción que podría definir su nuevo futuro

Y los nuevos acontecimientos que lo cambiarían por completo.

* * *

Cuando llego la multitud delante de él lo alerto de sobremanera. Ante todas sus supersticiones negativas nunca espero que esta fuera una. Delante de la puerta del club de danza había una fila que inesperadamente superaban sus respectivas. ¿Habrían más personas con experiencias malas en su club y que posteriormente se quisiera cambiar? Aunque la pregunta era en total larga y hasta innecesaria, esa misma razón fue desechada cuando noto que la mayoría eran chicas.

De hecho, 20 de 8 eran chicas.

Yuuri se empino para ver desde arriba si sus cálculos eran correctos y aún más al escuchar desde el fondo, varios chillidos y murmuros que provenían de la sala.

-¡¿Es serio Viktor será juez?! – Una fémina que creía estar de compras, había gritado eso a los cuatro vientos, siendo su sorpresa tan grande como para llegar a oídos de Yuuri -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Con razón quieres concursar! – Ante la noticia se enderezo lentamente y miro su competencia. Como intuía, casi la mayoría ninguna traía algún bolso para cambiarse de ropa o incluso leggins o zapatillas.

La razón de su visita podría considerarse un contratiempo para él mismo.

Pero en verdad no se sentía enojado o tenia algún sentimiento negativo en su interior, simplemente estaba aliviado. Contradictoriamente estaba feliz de que la fila fuera larga, así su presentación seria más tarde….

Okay, la ansiedad había comenzado a carcomerlo.

No obstante esa pequeña semilla de consuelo no sirvió de nada cuando así como llegaron se fueron yendo con una reprimenda grabada en el rostro, de tal modo que las chicas que solo venían por el playboy de la academia, fueron atendidas y despedidas de la sala con solo pisar un pie en el cuarto.

Entonces, cuando volteo a ver, solo eran 5 y de esos 5, la chica que había entrado para la convocatoria, salió con la cara lánguida y el no rotundo en el rostro.

-Siguiente – Trago saliva mientras que sentía un pequeño empujón que lo llevo un paso hacia atrás. Al ver al causante tuvo que bajar solo un poco su rostro y se encontró con el responsable de la travesura. No obstante, al contrario de reclamarle por qué se colaba de la fila parpadeo al ver su traje.

-Di-Disculpa – Titubeo contrayendo un severo tic nervioso en el ojo - ¿Y-ya nos podemos cambiar? – El joven animadamente asintió y con energía de sobra comenzó a saltar de la emoción

-¡Sí! ¿Tú no has ido? ¡Debes apurarte! Ya casi nos toca – Apunto la fila y a sus concursantes - ¡Por cierto! ¡Me llam- Yuuri corto de tajo el habla del chico, cuando rápidamente se salió de la fila y desapareció por un pasillo, dejando al pobre susodicho con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Cuando regreso, Oh dios. No había nadie en la fila. Los colores se le fueron y tan pálido como una hoja jadeo repleto de lágrimas asechando sus ojos.

Ya era tanto su estrés que no aguantaba, que pensaba lo peor incluso en estos momentos. Se tocó el pecho y dejo caer su bolso con el cambio de ropa, no obstante antes de poder incluso dejar que alguna lágrima pasara por sus mejillas, escucho la melodía de una canción resonar en el salón de audiciones.

Se asomó solo un poco con los pómulos rojizos por la fricción de sus nudillos en sus suaves y pálidas mejillas y de reojo miro como comenzaba la presentación uno de los concursantes. Lo primero que noto por la rendija de la puerta fue que eran 3 jueces. Una señora con el rostro marcado en cicatrices de vejez y seriedad. Un hombre con la mirada penetrante y el rostro tan arrugado en pura amargura y al final, el chico que estaba en bocas de todos.

Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri parpadeo sorprendido y recordé haber visto esos ojos en alguna parte, ahí fue cuando rememoro que su primer día de falacia, se encontró con el joven y que de hecho, fue este el que evito que cayera al piso.

Aunque, había algo que no encajaba en todo ese cuadro perfecto repleto de seriedad y disciplina. Y eran los bellos pero deformados rasgos en pura mordacidad y acidez del albino. Con la aspereza reflejada en sus ojos y la causticidad en su boca lánguida que literalmente era una línea recta. Todo en el reflejaba la ironía y arrogancia con la que manejaba el asunto. Sonriendo de vez en cuanto y manteniéndose siempre perfecto aun con la pesada penumbra que cargaba en sus azulados ojos celestes.

Yuuri lentamente noto sus ojeras y lo desesperado que estaba él por tomar algo de aire. Sin embargo se detuvo en observarlo más cuando noto un par de colores destellar en frente de sus ojos.

Y eran un par de listones.

Listones de colores vivos, como el naranja, el rojo, amarillo. Algo que te trasmitía alegría y seguridad. De hecho a Yuuri se le contagio eso, por lo hermoso de la presentación de ese muchacho con el que hablo hace rato y por la maravillosa coreografía repleta de pasos agiles y maniobras sorprendes que dejaban su boca como una perfecta "o".

Se mantuvo expectante viendo al chiquillo de cabello bicolor y aun más al ver la pasión y el espíritu que le ponía a la presentación que hacía.

De igual forma, era tanta su admiración que cuando acabo, sintió el impacto del aterrizaje cuando se dio cuenta que era su turno.

Pero mientras tanto, a esa corta pero larga distancia desde su perspectiva, podía ver la inmensa cara de anhelo del moreno, cuando la mujer con su gran porte algo lánguido, le decía algo que no alcanzo a escuchar al tenerse sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Siguiente – La palabra retumbo en su cabeza como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo. Mientras tanto el chico con el mechón rojo salió disparado del salón y cuando estuvo fuera, salto como si fuera un grillo y se fue corriendo repleto de vehemencia por los pasillos mientras gritaba un rotundo _¡Lo logre!_

- **Siguiente**. – Esta vez la frase tenía un matiz más dominante, como si siseara entre dientes mordazmente al igual que una serpiente.

Lentamente apretó su camisa holgada por sobre su pecho y se quitó sus anteojos, seguidamente guardándolos en su maleta mientras que entraba con él para de alguna manera, distraerse con esa pequeña labor.

Al final, tuvo que hacerle frente y posar la maleta en el piso como si fuera un saco de papas.

-Nombre.

-Yu-Yuri Katsuki

-Edad – Trago saliva cuando el nudo de su garganta se fue apretando más

-16 años Señor…¡Señorita! –Se corrigió de inmediato.

Cuando hubo respondido la pregunta, la tal Lilia –Porque Yuuri estaba seguro que era ella – escribió en una libreta que tenía en las manos algo y despues prolijamente soltó la pluma y le puso la total atención.

Fue ahí cuando sintió temblar sus piernas.

Se arrastró lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el estéreo y coloco el DVD de la canción que utilizaría. En eso y en cómo se tardaba en responder, sentía en su espalda un par de ojos que le quemaban la misma. Que incluso llegaban hasta su nuca y le hacían estremecer por lo intensoy obvio que podía ser.

Sin embargo dejo eso de lado cuando la canción comenzó a reproducirse.

Se plantó en medio de la sala y comenzó suave. Se agacho hasta posar su frente en el piso y mientras que la música daba inicio, empezó a pararse.

 _Primero cuando no hay nada más que un sueño que lentamente resplandece  
Que tu temor parece esconder muy profundo en tu mente_

Iba bien, haciendo un par de vueltas en el suelo y luego parándose en la quinta posición de ballet. Con la mano extendida hacia los jueces y su voz perdida en la afonía.

Siguió con lo planeado e hizo un par de vueltas, bien, pensó. Sin embargo sin notarlo, sus ojos se desviaron a los luceros celestes que tanto le acosaban y cayo.

Se resbalo.

Los jueces lo miraron como uno más de la lista, como otro perdedor.

 _Pero jamás sucedería eso._

-Disculpe, comenzare de nuevo – se devolvió hacia el estéreo y retrocedió la canción.

Cuando, los números de la melodía comenzaron a aumentar, se hizo en el medio de la pista y respiro tan profundo como podía despejando dudas, miedos y nervios.

Solo era la coreografía, él y la sensación.

 _Esa sensación._

Se fue levantando magistralmente del suelo con algo de sensualidad arrastrada entre sus manos que recorrían toda la extensión de su pecho. Lentamente, como aquella mujer que por miedo abandono al hombre que amaba porque temía quedar sola.

Por el orgullo.

Esa era su historia.

 _Muy sola he llorado lágrimas silenciosas  
Llena de orgullo en un mundo hecho de acero, hecho de piedra  
Bien, escucho la música  
Cierro mis ojos, siento el ritmo  
Envuelto en él, me sostengo de mi corazón._

Siguió lentamente por la sala, llevando un pie hacia adelante y haciendo giros. Después para darle algo de erótica tristeza, se encorvaba dando suaves contorneos de cabeza acompañado del vaivén de sus hombros.

Daba ligeras piruetas y ponía a prueba su flexibilidad cuando entre la bruma del silencio y el aburrimiento de parte de los jueces, escuchaba el rechinar de las sillas al recargarse en ellas y las palmas de sus pies al chocar con el piso en un fuerte pisotón seguro.

A veces, mientras que se movía grácilmente como una gacela por el viento, acunaba su rostro con la punta de sus dedos tocando el cielo. Manteniendo el equilibrio, olvidando esos resoplidos de cansancio, de aspereza

Era esa mujer que despechada, volvía a renacer

 _Que sentimiento... ver para creer  
Puedo tenerlo todo ahora, estoy bailando por mi vida  
Tomar tu pasión y hacer que ocurra  
Las imágenes vienen con vida  
Tu puedes bailar a través de tu (mi) vida_

Se sintió listo de todo y aun entre las penumbras de lo lento, alzo los brazos, curvo la espalda y comenzó el verdadero baile.

Jadeos por el aire, y empezó la estela de sus movimientos rápidos que causaban un suave cosquilleo en el estómago. Oh Dios, pateaba el aire y se tomaba de la cabeza, con locura, con euforia ¡Esa mujer quería volverse a enamorar!

Olvidar a ese hombre, olvidar su cuerpo, sus besos, sus palabras.

Yuuri retrocedió en veloces pisotones con los brazos salpicándose hacia adelante, rápidamente y sin remedio su baile se comenzaba a deformar en algo que no estaba planeado

 _Ahora escucho la música, cierro mis ojos  
Tengo el ritmo  
En un instante, se sostiene de mi corazón_

Entre las respiraciones que reflejaban la grande sorpresa, Yuuri aprovecho la extensión del salón y le dio la espalda al público. Saltando como aquel héroe de leyenda, levantando sus brazos para tocar el cielo ¡Tocar las estrellas!

Y cada movimiento, patada, gota de sudor o sonrisa que liberaba se trasformaba profundamente en un bálsamo para todos, porque teñido bajo las luces de unos reflectores, aquellos alumbraban su nívea piel que se estiraba ágil y tierna, que se movía con veracidad y de pronto dejaba por fin la tensión y la música

¡Oh la música!

La música empavaba todo el cuarto y era escandaloso, Porque él era el ritmo, él era Yuuri. Una mujer que quería volver a nacer, a convertirse en la estrella, en aquella que debía de saltar más y más alto hasta llegar a lo alto y disfrutar de la gloria.

 _Que sentimiento... ver para creer_

 _Puedo tenerlo todo ahora, estoy bailando por mi vida_

 _Tomar tu pasión y hacer que ocurra_

 _Las imágenes vienen con vida_

 _Tu puedes bailar a través de tu (mi) vida_

En la cima de la victoria, volvió a ser sensual, erótico y movió su cabeza hacia la derecha e izquierda con las manos contorneándose en sus caderas ¡Pero no tímido! ¡Nada de restricciones!

Todo, todo en él. Era cada compas de la música y el rítmico zapateo de alguien, alguien que lo acompañaba en su locura del momento ¡Porque oh dios! Hacia lo que quería, la coreografía ya no era nada de delicadeza, tristeza y erotismo. Era alegría, Salvajismo ¡Egocentrismo!

Porque se sentía el mejor, mientras que sus piernas se juntaban y se deslizaban en el piso haciendo un Split, después levantándose con el cabello por la cara ¡Juntando valor! ¡Este sentimiento de pasión inundando su sangre! Nadie podía detenerlo, con aquel desenfrenado baile que tocaba cada pared del lugar, cada corazón amargado del momento ¡Cada pequeña partícula de decepción desapareciendo! Inundándolo de sorpresa,lágrimas, el fulgor de la admiración, la determinación.

 _Que sentimiento...  
Que sentimiento (soy música ahora)  
Ver para creer (soy ritmo ahora)  
Las imágenes vienen con vida_

La canción llegaba a su escandaloso climax y Yuuri tenía los pies rojos, palpitando, con las vendas blancas húmedas en sudor y su pantalón igual, entornado sus curvas. Las curvas que emanaban amor por el baile ¡Porque Sí!

Lo amaba. Esto era suyo.

Lo hizo suyo.

Respiro profundo y salto hacia atrás con las manos en puños golpeando el cielo ¡Porque ya no quería tocarlo! ¡Quería que fuera suyo! Desde la distancia, troto y cuando estuve en el centro salto como si hiciera algún clavado para una competencia.

Y santo cielo, a Lilia se le salieron los ojos, a Yakov el poco cabello que tenía y a Viktor una pequeña lagrima solitaria.

Cuando iba a caer, amortiguo la caída con una pirueta en el suelo y se levantó en finos movimientos rítmicos que le daban final a esta locura. Se hizo en el centro del salón y siguió en movimientos simples pero que llevaban el compás de la melodía. Y antes de acabar como si fuera poco, se acercó a la mesa de los jueces y los señalo a cada uno. Mirándolos con una feroz mirada de pasión que te llenaba el pecho de un sentimiento estremecedor. Que te hacia erizar, sacar lágrimas, y pensar.

 _El nació para esto._

Y el final no se hizo esperar, suavemente antes de poder terminar, volvió a su posición natural y fue disminuyendo su euforia, hasta transformarse en un suspiro. Un suspiro que termino cuando levanto sus brazos, separo las piernas y levanto el rostro. Contemplando el cielo que era suyo, la vida que era suya.

 _Tú puedes bailar a través de tu vida_

 _Que sentimiento (realmente puedo tenerlo todo)_

 _Que sentimiento (tu vienes por la noche cuando te llamo)_

 _Puedo tenerlo todo (realmente puedo tenerlo todo)_

 _Tenerlo todo..._

Los jadeos y el calor de su rostro lo despertó por completo. Con las mejillas encendidas, cada pequeña gota de sudor chocar con el suelo era amortiguadora, martilladora.

Bajo la mirada tomando un poco de aire y agarro su cabello sudoroso hasta llevarlo hacia atrás, quedando su frente al descubierto. Después alzo la mirada y las miradas que lo vieron, le hicieron temblar.

No espero si quiera que le explicaran, porque ante tan conmoción solo pudo tomar su mochila y, salir despavorido de la sala.

Se quedó en la puerta pensativo, pero eso no importo, porque cuando recordo la mirada del albino hacia él supo algo. Así que ante la mirada de todos en la sala, salió corriendo casi con vehemencia de lugar y a medida que se alejaba gritaba con espíritu y pasión y ese ardor en el pecho que solo le hacía saber que lo había hecho.

 _Lo había logrado._

* * *

 _ **(1)En verdad la frase es de Marilyn Monroe. JAJAJ. Perdonen.**_

 _ **(2)Son considerados como los oscar en la Danza. De hecho en la serie original la ganadora de esto fue Minako. Lo pueden confirmar al leer la wiki del Fandom.**_

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Kumikoson4: ¡Claro que florece! hay que esperar a que sea una flor madura que pueda abrir sus petalos 7vvvvvvvvvvvvv7. ¡Derritio muchos corazones! Es un amor~. En todas las formas wuuuu 7v7. jajajajja su entrenador jajajja xDD y sí. He estado viendo videos de mi musica favorita y se me ha ocurrido fantástico, pero lo pondre cuando avance mas la historia, mientras tanto ~ sigamos asi~Espero te haya gustado este capitulo ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos!_**

 ** _Lectora Fantasma: Owww gracias por leer en verdad. Me alegra que te gustara y si, solo habian 4 capitulos :c pero, heyyyyy, habran muchos mas 7w7. Oh gracias a ti por leer~ espero te haya gustado este capitulo, adios~._**

 ** _Si dejaron un review y no respondí es porque no lo encuentro sorry :c_**

* * *

 ** _¡PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Como veran actualice un domingo y se supone que actualizo sábados xD lo que pasa es que ayer prepare todo para el dia de la madre y me quede inliquida xD y deshecha por hacer el pastel y ademas la carta fufufuufuf. Pero bueno, corregi esto ayer a las 10 de la noche y actualizo hoy de una vez para que lean 7v7._**

 ** _¡Gracias por apoyar el nuevo fic "El complejo de Yuuri Katsuki! Actualizo mañana despues de corregirlo y acomodar algunas cosas 7v7._**

 ** _Oh y tambien agradecimientos a los que dejaron algun review pero ¡Wua! ¡Somos muchossss! Personitas fantasmas 7v7 juju usteden me recuerdan a esos blogueros de amino que no suben nada pero dan like xD jajajaj. En verdad si lees esto por favor si le ha gustado, dejar su opinión, saben que eso me anima un montonnnnnnnnnnnnn para escribir ;w;._**

 ** _Fufufu. Dejando eso de lado, los invito a leer mis otras historias de YoI -Spam donde ¿?-_**

 ** _Si desean saber maso menos como fue la coreografía de Yuuri, busquen la pelicula FlashDance y en la cancion What a Feeling, su interpretación del final._**

 ** _A por cierto, vagando por ahi me di cuenta que hay otro fic llamado como este xD, JAJAJJA, En verdad me sorprendió un poco, pero parece no tener continuación uhhh. Pense en cambiar el nombre del fic pero, no sé. Mejor lo dejo así xD_**

 ** _Cualquier duda o inquietud, por favor preguntar._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	6. Passion

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?) Errores ortográficos(?) y F_** ** _lashback_**

* * *

 _Tocar, moverse, inspirar. Ese es el verdadero regalo de la danza._

 _-Aubrey Lynch._

* * *

-¡Vitya escúchame! – El nombrado lo ignoro mientras que revisaba algunos apuntes de su libreta - ¡No te puedes ir así nada más! ¡Debes de quedarte! – El albino volteo con su gran coleta alta golpeando su nuca al ser el giro demasiado brusco - ¡No permitire que te vay-

-Pues adivina quien tiene un boleto a Rusia para dentro de dos días – Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa en los labios –Sí, este muchacho– Respondió con un dedo en sus brillantes labios – No es cuestión de que me detengas, me voy en dos días. Mis maletas están listas y los papeles para transferirme a una nueva academia también –Agarro su mochila guardando la libreta y se encamino a la puerta

-¡Pero si tu amas el baile! ¡Es tu pasión! –

-Era. – Le corrigió el albino mirándolo de soslayo – Ustedes lo que quieren es un maldito lame botas que se quede toda una vida siendo alabado mientras otros se sienten como una basura – Murmuro en un acento repleto de veneno -Y digamos que yo ya no deseo seguir en esto.

 **Mentira.**

El hombre ruso lo contemplo con su sabia mirada y su arrugado rostro. Con la tristeza inundando sus facciones y la esperanza salpicando por sobre sus ojos. Como si fuera tan estúpido de creerse tal mentira de Viktor, como si no lo conociera desde que era un crio que corría detrás suyo llamándole abuelo con una brillante sonrisa.

Como si fuera tan idiota para no ver sus hombros temblando y su puños apretados.

"Sigues siendo un adolecentes después de todo…"

-Entonces creo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto –Viktor asintió cerca del marco de la puerta – Pero – Nikiforov se detuvo en seguir adelante y se quedó paralizado en la entrada –Puedes hacer un último favor antes de irte – El ruso menor resoplo cansinamente y se llevó una mano hasta sus parpados

-Dime.-

-Mañana seran las audiciones para entrar al grupo de danza y Lilia y yo pensamos que estabas capacitado para ser juez….

-¿Quieres que el prodigio del club de baile sea juez? – Pregunto en un hilo de voz - ¿o hablas de Viktor Nikiforov?

-Deseo a mi alumno – Espeto -El muchacho que hace unos años venia en las noches y bailaba solo sonatas de amor y tragedia – Rememoro bajando la voz – Lo quiero a él

-Sera difícil intentarlo entonces – Se pasó una mano por el pelo con los labios temblándole – L-Lo pensare…

La puerta al cerrarse sonó como un objeto al caer secamente y cuando salió, lentamente prosiguió a salir de la academia.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? – Chris recargado en su deportivo le pregunto al ver su brillante sonrisa

-Solo unos pequeños asuntos con Yakov, parece que seré juez de unos encantadores bailarines - Se rio jocosamente – Que clase de sorpresas habrá…- siseo entrecerrando los ojos mientras que el suizo torcía la boca y se resignaba a las rarezas de Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

 _Entonces, ese día me levante casual. Me vestí con la misma monotonía de siempre y me despedí de Makkachin con un beso en la cabeza diciéndole desde la puerta adiós, con una suave sonrisa que totalmente falsa mi perro sin embargo ladro y entro a la casa cerrando el portón como le enseñe en todos estos años de convivencia. Después me quede con la mano levantada, casi esperando a que alguien me devolviera el adiós, pero como no había nadie, la baje lentamente siguiendo mi camino hacia la academia._

 _En mi camino me encontré con varias personas, y sin perder mi encanto les devolví el saludo con una brillante sonrisa y aquel guiño de ojos de mis pestañas rizadas que en todos estos años fueron mi marca personal para conseguir lo que quería._

 _Y ahora no era la excepción._

 _Como siempre, entre a la academia y en una de los muros cerca de la entrada, como si me conocieran tanto, había un afiche pegado en la pared que decía "Abiertas las inscripciones para el grupo de danza" lo cual me recordó lo que tendría que hacer hoy._

 _Apreté la correa de mi morral pero en eso un par de chicas se arrimaron a mi posición invitándome al bucle de las mañanas. Ser perseguido, acosado, empujado y hasta deseado. No obstante con extrema amabilidad y tranquilidad les rechace su trato y me escabullí sin pensarlo a buscar el salón que contemplo mis lágrimas, mi esfuerzo, mi pasión y mi actual aburrimiento._

 _Desde ahí puedo decir que todo pasó relativamente lento. Desde una silla en el salón aprecie como decoraban la sala para las presentaciones, y del mismo modo las horas pasaron justo cuando comenzaba a deshacerme en suspiros de pura desazón._

 _Mila se me acerco en el proceso y pudo entretenerme un poco, no obstante cuando llego la hora se tuvo que marchar y quede solo de nuevo._

 _Me senté atrás de un escritorio forrado con un mantel de colores pasteles y en el vi un vaso de agua, una libreta y una pluma. No tenía intenciones de ponerle tanto empeño, pero antes de poder incluso retractarme de mi decisión de ser juez, las presentaciones comenzaron._

 _Fue una sorpresa encontrar que teníamos muchos participantes, pero una decepción más al ver que la mayoría solo eran muchachitas tratando de destacar. En ese momento me encontré a mí mismo sintiendo lastima por aquellas chicas, viendo y escuchando como eran sacadas a gritos por la señorita Lilia o la tajante mirada de Yakov. Sin embargo debía de admitir que me divertí muchísimo viendo sus rostros asustadizos, recargado en una mano con el cabello cayendo como una cascada hacia la superficie de la mesa. Simplemente no era fácil el ignorar tan patético escenario._

 _Pasaron varias féminas que solo venían para eso hasta que una se presentó sin ninguna otra intención más que querer entrar. Decidí que por lo menos debía de verla, o ponerle atención, así que me propuse internamente a sonreír para darle ánimos y comenzar._

 _Pero la verdad, no me sorprendió en nada, algo sencillo, bonito pero que era muy visto en el grupo. Personas que tenían buena técnica pero no le ponían el alma. A veces me pregunto si soy el único que lo hacía antes. Lo hacen de manera fue superficial, sin ningún tipo de pasión hacia esto. Solo pasos aprendidos de memoria, coordinación y suerte._

 _Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, que a pesar de que no quería pertenecer ya había comenzado a examinar a otros. Con ojos críticos repletos de distinciones negativas y positivas. Cada pequeño detalle y cada pequeño salto, caída o mirada. Todo era importante._

 _Pero…_

 _De igual forma, todo era tan trivial y vacío. Sin ninguna clase de gracia o sabor hacia lo que hacían. Ya habían muchos en el grupo de danza que eran así de livianos, no necesitábamos más._

 _Por un momento, cuando me arte de tanta falsedad, solté la pluma con los pocos apuntes que hice y saque mi celular. No pensé que eso en verdad afectaría al que se estaba presentando, así que simplemente vi un par de notificaciones y miraba de soslayo si algo había cambiado o podría sorprender tal solo un poco._

 _Claro, eso no sucedió._

 _De ese modo paso media hora y el último participante entro. Un joven de estatura baja con un mechón de cabello rojo._

 _Se veía eufórico y en sus ojos notaba algo diferente de todos los que pasaron por aquí, así que sabiendo que tal vez solo era un estúpido ilusionado con saber que por lo menos dejaría algún legado bueno, le di una oportunidad y solté mi celular._

 _La música era rítmica y rápida, me gustaba como se movía, sin embargo fallaba en algunos puntos de técnica, aunque, los elementos extras como los lazos le dieron un buen toque. Supongo que entre toda ese montaña de perdedores si había alguien que me interesara._

 _En el momento en que se detuvo anote rápidamente en mi libreta su nombre. "Minami kenjiro"_

 _Por un momento pensé que ya teníamos a nuestro nuevo integrante, que siendo un posible fracaso, solo tendría que ser pulido por alguien que supiera manejar su talento y hasta tal vez sacarlo adelante, con Yuri claro, el grupo de danza._

 _Me recline en la silla listo para salir de esta tortura pero lo siguiente que escuche me hizo resoplar de hastió._

 _-Siguiente – Siseo Lilia. En este momento respire profundo y saque mi mejor sonrisa. Los pómulos me dolían por tanto sonreír pero era nada mas solo para verlo, mirar si era interesante y si no, sacar mi móvil y distraerme de cualquier cosa que no fuera apreciar aquel pérdida de tiempo._

 _-Siguiente.- Espeto seriamente. Creo que ella ya estaba tan frustrada como yo sobre esto._

 _Lentamente ante mí, una delgada figura comenzó a aparecer por la puerta. Un muchacho no tan alto con el cabello tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo._

 _Oh, yo conozco a este chico._

 _Al principio me confundí ¿Que hacia este chico participando? ¿No que era del grupo de coro…? Eso supe al investigar de él un poco. Bueno, no podía negar que era muy mono y además de eso, parecía de mi tipo así que ¿Por qué no? Me lo pregunte esa vez en la pregunte por él y me dieron tal información, aunque después de un tiempo al no verlo me fui olvidando que el chiquillo existía y bueno, ahora ni me acuerdo de su nombre._

 _-Nombre –_

 _-Yu-Yuuri Katsuki – Desde mi puesto me removí gustoso. Su voz era tal como lo recordaba, o eso puedo rememorar. Tan dulce y suave, con un tinte nervioso y un desliz candente con la lengua que me provocaba pensar que era asiático. Con unos enigmáticos ojos marrones rojizos oh._

 _-Edad –_

 _-_ 16 años Señor… ¡Señorita! _\- Con 16 años y ya tenía tales atributos…. Creo que debería de detenerme ¿Lo pongo nervioso? Pero si solo estoy viendo su carita asustadiza y su pantalón que deja mucho a la imaginación._

 _Al momento de terminar se dirigió como si fuera un robot al reproductor de música. Demasiado tieso y tenso, era hasta divertido ver sus caras, pero no eso no evitaba que pensara que sería un total fracaso. De igual forma, ese chico nació para el canto no para el baile._

 _Me enternecía su pobre intento. Era muy tierno de su parte el querer pertenecer a este tipo de mundo pero no creo que lo logre honestamente._

 _Mientras que la música se reproducía suspire dejando mi celular encima de la mesa procurando verlo en todo momento. Que fuera todo un fracaso no quería decir que no viera su intento, esto sería divertido._

 _Al principio lo hizo bien cuando dio su gran entrada. Oh, no sabía que podía moverse así de genial, aunque debería de relajarse un poco, está muy tenso._

 _Lo mire directamente a los ojos esperando encontrar alguna pizca de pasión en ellos, pero cuando chocaron con los míos, temerosos huyeron despavoridos y el chico se cayo._

 _Lentamente me hundí en mi asiento y resople. Debería de irse, este chico llamado Yuuri solo está pasando pena._

 _Y eso fue lo que pensé._

 _Pidió cortas disculpas y empezó de nuevo. Estaba dispuesto a ver como perdía y así consolarlo con alguna sonrisa simpática para que se sintiera seguro, no obstante entre mis divagaciones, escuche el inicio de la canción acorde a sus pasos y me sentí realmente anonado._

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _Podía notar un ligero cambio en sus movimientos, en los anteriores toda la inseguridad y miedo le rodeaba, ahora en cada nota de la canción se iban desapareciendo lentamente. Apaciblemente comenzaba y hacia movimientos suaves, que se me antojaban eróticos y sensuales. No obstante ante la nueva impresión que había causado, Yakov no le ponía tanto cuidado al cambio de su expresión y menos Lilia que en su bolso buscaba al parecer un espejo._

 _Sentí la misma frustración que podía sentir Yuuri al ver que ellos estaban aburridos, sin embargo yo también estaba cayendo ante eso y comencé a resignarme a lo peor._

 _Que sentimiento... ver para creer  
Puedo tenerlo todo ahora, estoy bailando por mi vida  
Tomar tu pasión y hacer que ocurra  
Las imágenes vienen con vida  
Tu puedes bailar a través de tu (mi) vida_

 _Pero eso no duro mucho, una corriente eléctrica me despertó de inmediato y la letra de la canción comenzó a calar en mis cabeza, acompañado del ritmo del sintetizador de aquellos años 80s 90s que en mis más añejos pensamientos me hacían sentir algún nuevo, algo que nunca había visto._

 _Ante esta nueva perspectiva me encontré a mí mismo asombrado. Tenía los ojos abiertos en la más sincera e inesperados fascinación._

 _El chico del que tanto dudaba me estaba bailando en esta pista. Con una verdadera coreografía, con una verdadera pasión que demostrar._

 _Como cada vez que daba un giro o saltaba hacia atrás. Con el cabello tan salvaje, tan alocado. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es real? No lo sabía porque entre aquel estupor me mantenía demasiado sensible y maravillado._

 _Cada paso, cada pequeña gota de sudor y cada cambio en su rostro era como si tocaran en mí la más pequeña fibra, rompiéndola y sacudiéndola. Era fuego._

 _Yuuri Katsuki parecía fuego._

 _Por dentro me quemaba y los ojos se me dilataban ¡Lilia, Yakov hagan algo!_

 _En verdad no quería despegar la mirada porque cuanto más veía más se me erizaba la piel y sentía el amargo sabor al tener que tragarme mis palabras._

 _Estaba tan avergonzado…._

 _A lo lejos escucho el zapateo de alguien y de pronto la música llegando a su punto alto, sin poder evitarlo una lagrima floreció ante mis ojos y cayó en picada al escritorio._

 _Nunca en mi vida había llorado…_

 _No así._

 _Las mejillas se me pusieron rojizas, con un dedo en los labios y los ojos brillando más que lo reflectores que apuntaban esa nívea piel._

 _Ya me tenía._

 _Y ante eso, cuando se acercó y comenzó a apuntarnos mis ojos se conectaron con los de él y algo en mi enmudeció._

 _Era como si fuera aquel pequeño empujón que necesitaba._

 _Ante esto el cosquilleo de mis piernas se llamó emoción y la exaltación de mi cuerpo inspiración._

 _Y más y más… y el final. Teniéndome mudo en la mesa con la impotencia de mi cuerpo. De pronto me vi envidioso._

 _Yo también quería bailar._

 _Bailar así de libre._

 _Me mantuve expectante ante las nuevas sensaciones que sentía y mi interior se removió cuando Yuuri salió corriendo. En mi puesto todavía podía sentir cada sensación y cada palpitar retumbar en mis oídos._

 _Ante esto medite la situación y agarre mi suave cabellera plateada tomando una decisión._

* * *

-Pichit estoy nervioso- Las voces alrededor opacaban la suya. Todas reunidas cerca del gran muro que había en el centro de la academia. – Y si…. ¿no quede…? – Aquella fortaleza que gano el día de su presentación se perdió. Después de calmarse y pensar bien las cosas se dio cuenta que no había seguido la coreografía como era, además tal vez por la emoción del momento creyó que había clasificado pero la verdad es que tal vez ni en los 10 puestos estaba.

-¡Yuuri! Deja de ser tan negativo - lo tomo de los hombros haciendo que viera hacia adelante – Debes de verte a ti mismo bailando, estando en una salón de baile o ¿me negaras que no te divertiste cuando lo hiciste? –Yuuri miro el suelo y resoplo recordando el vibrante sentimiento que sintió cuando participo en las inscripciones.

-¿En verdad crees que haya quedado? – Trago saliva inseguro

-¡Claro que sí! – Sonrió radiantemente alzando un pulgar a su dirección.

Katsuki asintió enmudecido y camino hacia el gran montón de personas, esquivando algunas, pidiendo disculpas totalmente nervioso cuando pisaba a alguien y tratando con todas sus fuerza de no empujar a los que lo estaban empujando, no obstante entre tanto desorden y suspiros derrotados, por fin llego y pudo contemplar en su totalidad el muro.

Las manos las tenía trémulas y su manzana de adán se movía de arriba hacia abajo al tragar como paranoico la saliva que se le acumulaba en la boca, pero de ese modo busco con la mirada la lista de los clasificados y mientras que posaba un dedo en el último miembro, se cubrió los ojos.

-No quiero ver…- Pero esa excusa fue de lo más vaga cuando separo sus dedos y vio el último nombre - ….Hikaru Fujiwara – Susurro el nombre vaciándose por completo.

Era un estúpido.

Apretó los puños y bajo la mirada, al final resulto ser todo un inútil…

-¡Yuuri mira hacia arriba! – El gran grito que pego su amigo lo despabilo de inmediato. Entre toda la ola de personas levanto la mirada con las lágrimas atascadas en los parpados.

¿Sera posible…?

Efectivamente le hizo caso y fue subiendo del número 10 hasta arriba….más, más arriba.

Y el primer puesto como si fuera un sueño decía Yuuri Katsuki…

Se quedó mudo en su lugar con los ojos bien abiertos, llego a frotarse uno pensando que estaba soñando y lamento no tener a Pichit a su lado para pedirle que lo pellizcara.

-Esto no puede ser posible…

-¡Yuuri! ¡¿Cómo te fue?! – Entre la multitud que poco a poco disminuía volvió a ver la lista y se volteo eufóricamente hacia donde se encontraba su amigo.

-¡Lo logre Pichit! ¡Lo logre! –Su rostro iluminando más que al horizonte hizo al moreno realmente feliz, recordando aun esos momentos de duda de su amigo, recordando cómo casi lo lleva a rastras a las clases de baile. – ¡Mañana comenzamos!

-¡Entonces vamos a celebrar! – Yuuri salió de toda esa ola rápidamente y cuando llego a la par de su compañero, el tailandés comenzó a teclear como loco su celular. –Desde ahora eres oficialmente un nuevo miembro del club de baile ¡Ven y grabemos este momento! – literalmente lo jalo hacia la cámara de su celular y comenzaron a tomarse varias fotos - ¡Mundo! ¡Aquí viene tu perdición! –Yuuri se carcajeo hasta las entrañas y con la última foto, todo tomo un nuevo rumbo.

Que malo o bueno, le traería demasiadas sorpresas.

* * *

Cuando llego, apretó la correa de su maletín y justo cuando se asomó la exquisita canción de _A-ha Take me on me_ le calo los huesos, pero entre toda la multitud, al frente, lo primero que vio sus ojos fue una cabellera plateada agarrada en una alta coleta, después una sonrisa en los perfectos labios del albino, ignorando en ese momento que si no fuera por su presencia, aquella sonrisa no estaría brillando así y menos que sería el causante de un nuevo amor y no precisamente por el baile.

Pero, simplemente respiro profundo y con una renovada sonrisa, dio media vuelta.

 _Es hora de que bailes conmigo._

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Otra Lectora Fantasma:_ _Que bueno que te crearas tu propio usuario. No te arrepentirás (Guiño) Sí, yo también amo a Michael es fenomenal. Y pos sí, esta cerda es muy bipolar, mira que andandole coqueteandole a Yuko ajajajja. Mejor que_** ** _shakespeare xD. Wow que buenas opciones, me encanto. Oh y muchas gracias a ti por leer, nos vemos~_**

 ** _Taurus95:_** ** _En el próximo veras mucho acercamiento 7v7. Muchas gracias por leer, espero verte de nuevo, nos vemos~_**

 ** _HaruSong:_** **_¡_** ** _Que bueno que te gustara! nos vemos~_**

* * *

 ** _Que LENTA YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Perdón ¿Dos semanas ya? No es que no tuviera el capitulo hace tres semanas atrás xD es que no lo subí hasta que no tuviera el siguiente a este._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a las personas que le dieron Follows, Favoritos y dejaron Reviews ¡Ya somos 40! Increíble (Corazón)_**

 ** _Les invito a leer mis otros fics, he subido uno que esta en proceso, de hecho tengo planeado de que cuando cabe "A tu servicio My Lord" Seguiré con otro, que ya también esta adelantado._**

 ** _Por ultimo, Si les ha gustado dejarme Review, eso me alegra un montón._**

 ** _Terminando, Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	7. Androgynous

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: OCC, Errores de Ortografía(?)_**

 ** _Perdón_** ** _por la demora._**

 ** _Al fic._**

* * *

 _A nadie le importa si no puedes bailar bien. Levántate y baila. Los grandes bailadores son muy buenos por su pasión_

 _Martha Graham_

* * *

Su alarma sonó mucho después de lo planeado, tanto así que cuando lo hizo al despertarse se calló de la cama estrepitosamente, con la boca reventada por culpa del suelo y en la frente un inmenso morado que a su madre no le agrado para nada. Según ella, debía de ser más cuidadoso, que era su completa irresponsabilidad lo que hacía.

Ahora llegaba tarde a su primera clase. Con una bolsa de hielos en las manos cubriéndole la cabeza, las gotas heladas cayendo por su brazo mientras que desayunaba su sopa de miso, estando desesperado por la hora y con mamá moviéndose detrás como una maniática mientras que le planchaba la ropa y hacia los deberes de la casa.

Tanto desespero en la mañana era bueno, o eso decía su hermana que fumándose un cigarrillo, leía una revista de moda a su lado. Con una mano en su desordenado cabello y otra pasando las paginas lentamente.

-Mari-Neesan ¿Qué hora es? – La muchacha alzo una ceja, cansada de que a cada 2 minutos le preguntaran lo mismo, sin embargo se volteo para exhalar el humo de su cigarro y miro en la hora de su móvil–

-Si no terminar esa sopa en cinco minutos – Inhalo – Llegaras tarde – Yuuri reacciono ante la seriedad del asunto y empino el tazón de comida, terminando en un sorbo - Buena suerte campeón - Le animo su hermana sonriendo al ver uno de sus chicos lindos en el dichoso catalogo

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya me voy! – en la entrada de su casa, Hiroko troto con una canasta de ropa hasta él y le entrego en mano su almuerzo – No olvides decirle a papá que hoy llego más tarde – murmuro guardando su comida en la mochila – ¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adios Mari- Neesan! Le dicen a papá que me lleve la bicicleta – vocifero dándose la vuelta justo para irse, no obstante un pequeño amigo perruno llego a su encuentro y se le lanzo encima - ¡Vicchan! – El poodle, que de hecho estaba embarrado de barro y tenia ramitas en su pelaje, le lamio la cara retrasándolo - ¿Que hacías afuera? – sin embargo el canino a su respuesta le volvió a pasar la lengua por la cara, con su labio agrietado por la caída y la hinchazón mínima en su frente – Si si amigo, ya me voy – Lo bajo sonriendo mientras que con la manga de su camisa se limpiaba el rostro - Adiós, no me persigas vale – Apunto al poodle con un dedo mientras que abandonaba la casa, buscando con la mirada su transporte.

Cuando lo visualizó miro la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, dándose cuenta que en verdad no lo tenía puesto. Frustrado el azabache se montó en su bicicleta y pedaleo como nunca hasta la academia.

Comenzábamos bien las clases ¿eh?

* * *

Choco con alguien en la mitad del camino, pidiendo disculpas de inmediato, mientras que con 10 minutos de retraso se presentaba en la clase de baile.

Al llegar, un grupo de chicos estaban sentados en el suelo escuchando las instrucciones de Lilia, mientras que otros practicaban rutinas o hacían estiramientos.

-¡Dis-Disculpen! – Jadeo en la entrada con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas – Po-Por llegar-tarde…- Tomo aire enderezándose, con una mano en la frente y la mirada de todos en su presencia – Ah…Y-Yo -

-¡Llega tarde señor Katsuki! – La señorita Lilia, que de hecho parecía ya una señora, con su cabello recogido en una estricta moña alta y su maquillaje pomposo en el rostro resaltando su añeja piel, vocifero su nombre con un riguroso acento ruso que le helo los huesos - ¡Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder! – Ante sus palabras y la vergüenza dada por estar entre la mirada de todos le permitió encogerse en mí mismo repleto de bochorno

-S-Si señora-

-¿Qué? ¡No te escucho! –

-¡Si Señora! –Levanto la vista con las mejillas rojas mirando en la esquina como un albino sonreía a su dirección

-Pss Viktor – Mila que estaba calentado en las barras se percató de la embelesada mirada que tenía el ruso hacia él nipón, así que muy lentamente se acercó hasta él y le llamo la atención -¿No crees que Lilia está siendo muy estricta con él nuevo? – Él albino suspiro despegando su mirada de ese apenado muchacho, detallando con sus cejas levemente fruncidas a su compañera la pelirroja.

-Bueno, siempre ha sido así – Se cruzó de brazos – Además el chico tiene talento, obvio ella tratara de sacar todo su potencial – Argumento soltándose el cabello – ¿No crees que sería bueno que pudieras pulir a ese chillido para que sea un diamante en bruto? – La oji-azul se agarró el mentón pensativa.

-Bueno es cierto, pero pensé que estarías preocupado – Viktor se volteo con su liso cabello corriendo por sus hombros como una cascada a causa de su fugaz movimiento – Ya sabes, es un chico con potencial y que parece llamar la atención de Lilia, solo pensaba….bueno, tal vez es hora de que desciendas de ser el mejor – Él ruso se quedó pasmado ante sus palabras – Ah, por cierto, no me contaste porque te quedaste en ru-

-¡Tch! ¡Maldito de Otabek! – Su oración fue cortada de tajo cuando se escuchó el chillido de un puberto entrando en la sala - ¡Ese estúpido me dejo varado en la avenida! –

-¡Yuri! ¡Llegas tarde! -

-¡Perdón! -

-¡Qué! -

El azabache miro al rubio y después a todos. Igual de confundidos.

-P-Pero si yo soy Yuuri…

-¿Eh? ¡¿Que hace este cerdo aquí?!

-Ow, Entonces para no confundirnos – Viktor que presenciaba a todos desde una esquina, se tocó los labios pensativo y apunto descaradamente al oji-verde con un guiño deslumbrando en sus ojos -¡Te llamaremos Yurio desde ahora! –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! – Se quejó mientras que pataleaba el piso

-¡Yuuri, Yurio, lo que sea! – Callo a todos Lilia - ¡Yuuri! Siéntate aquí - espeto señalando el lugar en donde estaban los muchachos sentados atendiendo instrucciones - y tú, Yura ¡ve a calentar ya! – él azabache atendió a su pedido y él ruso chasqueo la lengua empujando en el proceso al torpe e inofensivo Katsuki que intentaba sentarse.

-Bien - la señorita Baranovskaya, respiro profundo con sus dedos encarnados en el puente de su nariz. – Como le decía…- Estampo en el suelo una regla de madera manteniéndola enderezada con sus dos manos – Cada año tenemos una temporada, ballet, arte contemporáneo, baile moderno, claque etc, sin embargo todavía seguimos pensando que coreografía haremos para el festival de otoño que es dentro de 5 meses – Yuuri miro a su lado y reconoció a ese chiquillo de cabello bicolor que había bailado con un par de listones en las inscripciones – Así que por ahora, estaremos calentando y preparándonos para cualquiera tema que escojamos – El chico a su lado noto que lo mirada y cuando volteo noto sus pupilas dilatadas, tan brillantes como las estrellas – Lo que significa, que cada semana practicaremos un nuevo estilo de baile – frunció el ceño irritada cuando voces fuera de la suya se hicieron escuchar - ¡¿Entendieron?! – Minami dejo de chillar al ver al nipón que confundido trababa de ignorarlo cuando el grito que se escuchó lo despabilo de inmediato-

-¡Si señora! –

-Muy bien, entonces, ¡pongamos a estirar! – todos se levantaron dispersándose, algunos incluso se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa. Mientras tanto Katsuki miro al chico más bajo que él, este estaba revoloteando a su alrededor como si fuera una mariposa, así que algo incómodo carraspeo

-Am…¿Qué pasa? – El chico chillo cuando lo vio, haciendo ademanes exagerados que lo ponían nervioso.

-Es que…es que…¡Y-Yo vi tú presentación! - Yuuri se crispo en su lugar temblando –

-Ah… ¿Si? –

-¡Sí! Me fui cuando acabe porque estaba emocionado, pero después recordé que deje mi ropa en una maleta cerca del salón en donde nos presentamos y cuando volví ¡Te vi! Y estabas… ¡Volando y, y saltabas! ¡Y el final! ¡Dios! ¡Eres genial! – Sus gritos no hacían más que sonrojarlo e inquietarlo, Jalandose el cuello de su camisa por acto reflejo y alejándose un poco mientras que sentía varias gotitas de sudor resbalar por su rostro.

-Oh… vaya… mu-muchas graci-

-Ni que fuera tan bueno – una risa socarrona se dibujó detrás de Kenjiro – Es solo un cerdo queriéndose hacerse notar – ante las crueles palabras del rubio, Minami se volteo hacia él gritando, con los ojos dilatados y el rostro pintado de rojo, mientras tanto a su lado y excluido, Yuuri se tensó, quedándose estático en su lugar –

-Am...disculpa – Viktor se acercó con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y estiro la mano hacia Katsuki que parecía ni siquiera estarlo escuchando– Soy Viktor Nikiforov, y quería darte la bienvenida al lugar, espero que la pases genial con todos – Concluyo con las mejillas rojas y un guiño destellando junto a sus rizadas pestañas plateada.

-No me digas que hacer. – Espeto Yuuri volteándose y llamando la atención del rubio que se burlaba del feo cabello de Minami

-¿Que te pasa idiota? – Pregunto Plisetsky hostilmente al ver como él ruso, ante la breve conversación con Yuuri, entraba en una crisis nerviosa.

Con las mejillas tan rojas como dos tomates maduros y su dificultad para hablar

-Él…él es… - Los latidos en su corazón no se detenían – Amazing! – comento con los ojos brillosos

-Tch, estupido –

* * *

Oh no.

¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?

Cuando llegue a los vestuarios, abrí mi mochila y me encontré con el maillot que había utilizado en todo mis entrenamientos con Yuko, cuando se suponía que utilizaría la ropa que conseguí ayer. Un pantalón holgado y una camisa sin mangas. Leí al pie de la letra los requisitos y decían que si no era apretado e incómodo se podía llevar…pero ahora.

Usar ese vergonzoso traje para hacer estiramientos…

-Si hasta vergüenza me daba cuando lo hacía en el salón de baile de Yuko con esos niños…ahora chicos de mi edad viéndome en esto. – Alce la prende de ropa haciendo más énfasis – Me quiero morir…

-¡En 5 minutos comenzamos! –la severa voz de Lilia me calo hasta lo más hondo, haciéndome estremecer por completo. No había de otra….

Con rapidez me quite la ropa y algo de excesiva pena deslice la suave prenda por entre mis piernas, aprovechando mi abdomen plano para subirla por completo, teniendo una leva dificultad con mi parte trasera, pero listo y algo "cómodo" para salir.

Aunque de igual forma todavía no supero que esta maldita prenda se apreté a mi piernas. ¿Que acaso el mundo me odia?

-¡2 minutos! – Al diablo. Me resigne a la pena que pasaría a continuación y salí de los vestuarios dándome cuenta que era el único que todavía no había salido. Después guarde mis cosas en la mochila y la deje a un lado, en un pequeño montón en donde estaban las otras.

En eso me encamine a la salida, y los encontré a todos posicionados de manera específica en el salón, con Lilia al frente y las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Señor Katsuki – Acudí a su llamado avergonzado y me hice a la par de ella – Usted ira en la fila 5 – Me lo señalo – Ahor- Ella me miro por primera vez mientras que hablaba y se quedó pasmada – Dios santo, lo felicito señor Katsuki, parece tener un gran espíritu – Me lo dijo viendo el traje detenidamente – Ahora prepárese, nada aquí es fácil. – Asentí pasando saliva mientras que me encaminaba hacia mi lugar asignado, caminando como si estuviera en un campo minado.

-Bien – Espeto Lilia – Los nuevos deben de guiarse, nosotros ya tenemos un plan de estiramientos – argumento con los ojos cerrados mientras que oprimía el botón de un control que tenía en las manos accionando música clásica – Así que, Mila, ven acá y se la instructora por hoy – La pelirroja con la que hable mi primer día aquí, se dirigió hasta donde estaba la pelinegra –

-Comenzaremos con algo sencillo – Siseo – Vamos a pararnos de lado y lentamente nos vamos a deslizar hacia abajo – Nos mostró ella, haciendo un Split. De acuerdo a sus instrucciones, me hice de lado en sincronía con todos y me deslice hasta tocar fondo – Y después tocaremos la punta de nuestros pies, llevando nuestro pecho hasta las rodillas –Lleve mis manos hasta la punta de mis pies y baje lo mejor que pude, dejando mi cabeza hasta en los tobillos – Exacto chicos ahor-

-¡Minami! No dobles las rodillas – De soslayo mire a Lilia que pasaba por cada uno de nosotros supervisándonos - ¡Isabella!( _1)_ ¡No eres un muñeco de madera! ¡Suelta más esas piernas!

-¡S-Si! – Me agarre mejor de la planta de mis pies y respire profundo.

-Bi-Bien chicos… - Mila tartamudeo deshaciéndose del agarre – Ahora sigamos con la otra pierna y así hasta completar 5 series de 20, por 30 segundos – Chille en silencio al saber la cifra. Reclinándome hasta otra piernas mientras que notaba lo fácil que lo hacían algunas personas.

Ejemplo ese chico Rubio Yurio o ese albino Viktor…

Oh cierto…

Trate mal a ese chico Viktor…no fue mi culpa, estaba realmente enojado, y no quería gritar o algo…me siento horrible, no debí de decirle eso…

-¡Yuuri! ¡No te distraigas! – Ahora que lo pienso, la señorita Lilia nos trata como si esto fuera una clase de ballet. Debe de ser que esta es su manera favorita de aprender - ¡Viktor…! - El albino la miro sonriente mientras que hacia sus estiramientos –…Lo haces bien…- El ruso asintió con su cabello regado en las piernas

Después de unos cuantos minutos, acabe las 5 series igual que la mayoría.

-Bueno, ahora iremos a un ejercicio más difícil – Recogí las piernas en mi recta posición y la mire – Nos arrodillaremos y después estiraremos el pie derecho rectamente hacia adelante – Nos mostró ella – Después arquearemos nuestra espalda hacia atrás y tocaremos el tobillo de nuestra pierna arrodillada de este modo – Ella lo hacía ver fácil, y cuando lo intente debo de admitir que lo fue. Sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que traspillaba un poco

-¡JAJA! ¡Que divertido! – A lo lejos la jocosa voz de Viktor resonó por la sala, con su cabello cayendo cual cascada lisamente –

-¡Viktor! ¡Silencio! – Temblé cuando Lilia paso por mi lado y me miró fijamente a los ojos – Yuuri, endereza más la espalda – Espeto obligándome a hacerlo de inmediato.

-¡Okay! Veo que todos puedes aguantar, pero ahora, vamos a tocar fondo y estirar nuestra piernas arrodillada así –Mostro como su cuerpo cedía y quedaba tocando todavía su tobillo, pero arqueada hacia atrás con un Split – Resistiremos así por 3 minutos y después iremos a la siguiente lección- Ante sus palabras, primero tome aire y cerrando con fuerza mis ojos mi pierna arrodillada cedió y quedo estirada en el suelo, con la mirada viendo a la personas detrás mío.

-¡Isabella deja de hablar con Nathalie! Desde ahora cambiaras de puesto con Viktor, Viktor hasta donde esta Isabella y Isabella ven para acá – Los gritos de Lilia solo me hacían distraerme, notando literalmente todo al revés por mi posición. Observe como cambiaban de puesto detenidamente, sin embargo fue tanta mi distracción que no note cuando Viktor se hizo al lado izquierdo mío haciéndome saber que la chica a mi lado era la dichosa Isabella.

Ante esto el albino sin contratiempos o si quiera tomar aire, hizo la posición que nos encomendaron y nos encontramos de cara, su perfilado rostro níveo mirándome a mí, con la puntas de su cabello tocando incluso el suelo de lo bajo que podía dar él.

-Ah...Yo…Lo siento – él me miró fijamente y desvié la mirada. Sus ojos celestes parecían que veían mi alma y su hermosura andrógina era más de lo que podía aguantar

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto parpadeando, sus pestañas rizadas cerrándose ante sus pómulos rojizos –

-Porque fui algo grosero contigo – Viktor se mantenía intacto en su posición, mientras que yo ya sentía como me temblaban los brazos –

-Oh – Exclamo sonriendo – No es nada Yuuri – Ronroneo mi nombre causándome un ligero rubor – Me sorprendiste un poco, no pensé que alguien como tú sería tan serio y rudo – Se rio

-¡Ah! ¡N-No! ¡Pa-Para nada!- Me precipite tanto que tambalee en mi lugar –

-Ten más cuidado, si interrumpes tus ejercicios, Lilia te obligara a hacer más al final de la clase – Me advirtió él – Tienes suerte de que mañana si esta Yakov, normalmente cuando Lilia toma el mando de las clases, hace este tipo cosas– argumento soplando los mechones de cabello que se pegaban a su boca – Aunque claro con Yakov tampoco es difícil, ya que comenzamos con las coreografías – Sonrió

-Ah…G-gracias por avisarme – Viktor ladeo la cabeza y negó.

-No es nada, todo por verte en ese lindo traje unos días más – Guiño un ojo – vale la pena – Ante sus palabras de nuevo me balancee a un lado. Sintiendo como mi brazo quemaba al estar en esa posición, fuertemente agarrando mi tobillo.

-¿Cómo haces para que la sangre no vaya a tu cabeza? – Viktor miro hacia arriba, ósea el suelo e hizo una mueca de estar pensando intensamente que causo risa.

-No sé, la verdad esto no es nada para mí. Comencé con el ballet a mis 4 años, después lo reforcé con algo de gimnasia rítmica a mis 10 y eventualmente a los 13 me enamore del baile y veme aquí- Me quede sorprendido al oírlo, yo hace 4 meses ni sabía cómo hacer un Split sin partirme los muslos- ¿Y tú? No sé si recuerdas pero en nuestro primer encuentro estabas llorando – Me crispe ante su comentario mientras que él se reía jovialmente – Pero Makkachin te vio y salió corriendo. Le caíste muy bien - Su risita fresca mandaba miles de descargas eléctricas por mi espalda, era tan dulce y varonil –

-Oh, sí lo recuerdo – trague saliva tomando aire – Es muy grande Makkachin, hasta me tumbo – Me reí con él. – También es muy adorable, y su cabello está muy esponjoso ¿Cómo haces para que lo tenga así? – El ambiente se volvía cada vez más ameno, mientras que en las distracciones de nuestra charla, podía resistir el ardor de mi espalda.

-Bueno, primero lo baño con –

-Bien chicos, terminamos soltando nuestro tobillo y levantándonos – Dirigí mi atención a Mila y me enderece con las manos rectas hacia arriba – Muy bien, ahora recojan las piernas y vamos a las barras – Me enderece lentamente y en compañía del albino nos encaminamos hacia las barras horizontales.

-Oh esto será difícil – Lo oí mascullar detrás de mí, un espacio de 3 baldosas, con la melodía del cascanueces de fondo. Dios santo, ¿Acaso era esto una academia de ballet?

-Muy bien, esta vez yo daré la lección – Mascullo Lilia – Cada vez que aplauda al compás de la música ustedes levantaran su pierna derecha arriba, en lo posible el tobillo a la altura del mentón y recto. – La pelirroja hice una demostración – A mi quinto aplauso ustedes tomaran su pierna y la mantendrán arriba quedándose cinco segundos, después cuando yo vuelva a aplaudir ustedes darán una vuelta lentamente con una pierna agarrada– trague saliva sintiendo el vértigo en mi estómago – Si se agarran más de 5 veces de la barra, intuiré que necesitaran más práctica de equilibrio ¡Así que procuren no tocarla! ¡Entendieron!

-¡S-Si Señora!–

-Muy bien, comenzamos en – De lado, me apoye en la barra y junte mis tobillos, la espalda recta y mirando al frente – 1, 2, 3 y – Oí un aplauso y arriba la pierna, otro y de nuevo - ¡Yuuri! ¡Cuando bajes la pierna flexiónala hacia atrás en punta! – Cerré los ojos avergonzado - ¡Plisetsky! ¡No tan tenso! – A lo lejos escuche el chasquido de su lengua –Minami no te estás dando patadas a la cara ¡No tan brusco! – Respiro profundo - ¡De nuevo! 1,2, 3 y…-

Aplauso, aplauso.

Un, dos, tres, un dos, tres…

Arriba.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora más rápido! – Dios, sácame de este infierno

* * *

-¡No se tranquilicen tanto! Ya casi es hora de irse, pero todavía queda un ejercicio más – Sudaba como no tenían idea. El cabello húmedo por completo y las piernas temblando. – Cuando suene la música, ustedes levantaran la pierna acorde al compás lento pero lo harán hacia atrás, después con su mano izquierda tocaran la punta de su pie. En eso, la canción se ira tornando más rápida, cuando haga eso procuren seguirle el paso, no olviden, si alguno de ustedes no llega a seguirle el ritmo al clímax de la canción, tendrá que volverlo hacer – Demonios, ¿me metí a un campo militar o a un grupo de baile? – Bien, comenzamos en breve – La música comenzó a resonar por el salón, mostrándonos los matices lentos que debíamos de seguir

Cada pequeño sonido agudo nos decía que debíamos de alzar la pierna, tocando la punta de pie y llevándolo abajo, casi teniendo obligatoriamente que aprendernos el tiempo en que volvía aparecer el sonido.

De pronto, la música comenzó a resonar aún más rápido, hasta que se me salía de las manos seguirle los pasos. Cuando apenas tocaba la punta de mis pies, ya estaban en otro compas más agudo y los más rápidos. Que injusto.

Fue tanto mi atraso que la canción se acabó de improvisto y en ello, volvió a resonar

-Viktor, Plisetsky, Isabella, Mila ya pueden irse – Mientras que la música volvía desde el inicio, note como Viktor se despegaba de las barras y se recargaba en una pared a descansar. Pensé que se iría a los vestidores y se cambiaría, sin embargo agarro una liga que tenía en el bolsillo de sus mallas de color negro y se agarró el cabello hasta hacer una cuádruple vuelta dejándolo totalmente agarrado.

-Viktor, dije que ya pueden irse – El albino la ignoro, y se recargo en una columna del salón mirándome atentamente -¡Viktor!

-Lilia, ya casi llega el compás rápido, será mejor que sigas viendo a Yuuri. Yo sé que él te sorprenderá. – Ante sus palabras me sonroje de inmediato. Distrayéndome de nuevo y fallando en el compás rápido

Después de eso, varios salieron y eventualmente comenzaron a irse. Primero el rubio, después Mila, y hasta Isabella y Nathalie.

En eso me quede solo, con Minami, Lilia Y Viktor. El albino sin cambiarse y yo demasiado cansado como para seguir.

Estaba frustrado. Tanto tiempo esforzándome para que no pudiera lograr esto.

Soy un estúpido.

Un inútil.

Tan pateti-

-Yuuri – Viktor llamo mi atención en el compás lento, con mi pierna arriba y mi mano tocando la punta de mis pies. Después me extendió los brazos con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y miro a Lilia.

-¿No es sorprendente? – El que pensara eso de mi me hizo tragar saliva. Con los ojos dilatados y la determinación suficiente para acabar.

El compás volvió a recobrar sus agudos tonos, apareciendo de repente y tan rápido como costumbre.

Respire profundo y alce la pierna, toque, abajo, arriba, toque, abajo.

-No creo que pueda esta vez, viene el compás rápido.- Acorde a las palabras de ella, la música empezo de nuevo, teniendo un deliberado sazón de rápido a frenético.

Arriba, toque y abajo.

-¡Yuuri! Amazing! – La canción llegaba a su clímax. Así que levante la pierna, toque y la baje y de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo, aún más rápido, más rápido , aún más.

Uno, dos, tres, arriba, toque, abajo y…

Arribatoqueabajo.

Llegue a hacerlo tan rápido que cuando acabe, la música termino de golpe en un sonido seco. Aun sentía mi pierna entumecida y el ardor de mi pecho

-Yuuri ya te puedes ir – Ante sus palabras camine tambaleante hasta el albino que me recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-¿L-Lo logre? – Le mire y el brillo de sus ojos me atrapo en un instante

-Sí – Me desplome entre sus cálidos brazos y el me apretó a su pecho – Y lo hiciste de maravilla.

* * *

-No debiste de esperar por mí – le dije cuando salimos de la academia. Era de noche, intuía que las 7 ya – Pudiste haberte ido- él albino a mi lado que caminaba apaciblemente sin mostrar signos de cansancio, suspiro mirando el cielo y se alzó de hombros

-Digamos que después de tu presentación…- Se refería a cuando asistí en las inscripciones – me dejaste sorprendido…- me contemplo – Y ahora eres, realmente especial para mí – Eso no se dice a la ligera. ¿Quién dice eso así nada más?

-¿E-Enserio?

-¡Sí! ¡Y ahora Yuuri y Yo seremos los mejores amigos! – me encerró entre sus brazos alegremente y no me soltó en todo el viaje a casa – ¡Wow! ¿Puedo tomar una foto de este fantástico momento? –

-¿Eh? No creo que sea necesa-Su rostro se arrugo adorablemente en un puchero que me hizo vacilar- Es-Esta bien….

-¡Sí! ¡Di Я люблю тебя! **(2)** – No entendí lo que dijo, de igual forma trate de hacerlo y a la luz de la luna sonreí con su compañía hasta tomar una foto.

* * *

 **(1) Es la novia/Esposa de JJ. Se llama Isabella**

 **(2)Te amo en ruso.**

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Akane Uzumaki- Chan: ¡¿Enserio?! Oh que bueno :D eso es lo que quiero que sientan. Que bueno que te encante :3 en verdad muchas gracias por comentar. Perdon por haber demorado tanto ¡Prometo que no demorare tanto la próxima vez! xD Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos a la proxima~_**

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **Hola cariñoooooooooo~ perdón por demorar tanto :D Aquí esta el capitulo, espero te haya gustado~**_

* * *

 _ **HOLAAAAAAA :D de nuevo. ¿Ya 3 semanas? No lo sé pero creo que me he pasado un poco xD. La buena noticia es que ya sali de vacaciones así que 7v7 preparense que llegan nuevos fics JAJAJAJ. Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review y a los que leyeron.**_

 _ **Si les ha gustado no olviden dejar un comentario ¿Acepto hasta rocas a cambio? xD**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	8. Dream

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?) y Errores de ortografía.**_

 _ **PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNN POR LA DEMORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**_

* * *

 _Mi corazón no late, baila._

— _Anonimo._

* * *

—¡Mamá no olvides decirle a papá que me lleve su bicicleta!

Mari abrió la puerta de la casa cantes de que saliera y le guiño un ojo deseándole suerte. No la entendió hasta que salió por la puerta de su casa y algo se le lanzara encima.

Gigante y pesado. Con un pelaje esponjoso y suave que le asfixiaba, con un dulce dulce olor de frutos rojos.

— _Ohayō_ Yuuri~ —Una lengua le humedeció la mejilla derecha y le peino un mechón de cabello hacia atrás . —Espero que haya un espacio en tu bicicleta—

Confundido alzo la mirada y se encontró con unos labios rosados en donde se posaban un dedo. El cabello largo de Viktor recogido en una coleta alta y su sweater con cuello de tortura lo hacía ver realmente genial. Aquel adonis del que toda mujer soñaba encontrar en la entrada de su casa, estaba en la suya.

—S-Sí…

Asintió sonriendo suavemente y acaricio la cabeza de Makkachin más animado. Su relación había mejorado a tal punto de considerarse amigos, eso pensaba Yuuri, tal vez desconociendo que no compartía la misma opinión con Viktor.

Se despidió de Mari y palmeo el asiento de atrás de su bicicleta algo nervioso. El albino olía extremadamente bien, y estando tan cerca suyo le era agradable, sin embargo seguía pensando que tanta hospitalidad hacia él no era tan buena, ósea, era un chico guapo, adinerado, con una carismática sonrisa y muy popular. ¿Por qué le gustaría andar con un don nadie como él? Sonaba a la típica situación de burla o alguna apuesta.

Mientras que Viktor se sentaba detrás suyo y comenzaba pedalear recordó aquella vez en la que Phichit le conto el chisme de que Viktor Nikiforov era gay. No recayó en eso hasta el día que volvían de la práctica, en ese momento le pidió que le recordara su nombre. Fue como un shock momentáneo que se desapareció rápidamente. Primero, no le importaba lo suficiente como para darle un poquito de su atención. Además, solo era un rumor. No tendría que preocuparse por ningún percance que tuvieran.

—Aww mira mira, ese perro es amigo de Makkachin

Viktor se recargo en su hombro rodeándole las caderas y titubeo sobresaltándose. El cabello albino del ruso le hizo cosquillas en la nuca mientras que Nikiforov apuntaba a un caniche blanco que por lo veía era hembra.

—Mira~ se quieren tanto – Trago saliva mirando la escena romántica entre los dos caninos y sintió un brusco revoltijo en el estómago cuando unas manos se entrelazaron en su vientre y un cálido aliento le empapo la nuca —¿No son hermosos?

 _Comportamiento normal de Viktor…no tiene ningún doble sentido_ … Pensó suspirando

—¡S-Si! A-Aunque no pe-pense que Viktor tuviera esterilizado a Makkachin! — Se ruborizo hasta las orejas al reparar que estaba gritando. No tenía que ponerse tan nervioso de que eso sucediera…¿Cierto?

—¿Makkachin? —Pregunto incrédulo volteándolo a ver —No, no lo he castrado, Makkachin es un canino domestico pero puede tener cachorros si lo desea —Sorprendido, o más bien aparentándolo para no mostrarse tan perturbado, frunció el ceño pedaleando más rápido y pasando de una vez la escena romántica.

—¿Enserio? Me sorprende que no tenga cachorritos a su edad…—Desvió la mirada hacia un lado cuando la de Viktor indago más en él. Le incomodaba de cierto modo la cercanía, pero quería creer que era algo sumamente normal.

Pedalearon en silencio hasta la academia y Yuuri sintió como Viktor pegaba su cabeza en su espalda frotando su mejilla contra ella en ocasiones. Lo abrazaba de la cintura delicadamente sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en la nuca cada vez que se enderezaba y suspiraba. Varias veces se mordió la lengua para no jadear de la sorpresa, la compañía del ruso era muy agradecida por él pero no para pasarse a este punto.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, la vista de los que caminaban por los alrededores se dirigió magnéticamente hacia ellos. Yuuri se sobresaltó en su lugar poniéndose rígido mientras que Viktor sonreía con un fondo color rosa.

—Vamos Yuuri, no queremos llegar tarde hoy ¿Cierto? — Lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hacia adentro. Su corazón salto fugazmente y palpito con fuerza ocasionando que desviara la mirada hacia sus manos unidas.

Apretó las correas de su mochila y también los labios conteniendo el sudor que recorría su frente, nervioso trago saliva y miro hacia atrás, mientras andaban en el pasillo, al caniche que pacientemente se sentaba al lado de la bicicleta estacionada.

—V-V-Viktor ¿M-Makkachin?

—No te preocupes, el vuelve a casa solo cuando lo desee. — Giraron a la derecha y se fijó en la hora, no llegaban tarde y estaba realmente agradecido por eso. Saltarse un regaño de Lilia era lo que más deseaba en las mañana cuando caía en cuenta de que llegaría tarde. Sus gritos , sus ademanes, el hecho de que lo castigara con más ejercicios.

Yuuri no podía soportar todo eso.

Tratando de adivinar cuando se volvieron tan cercanos, recordó que él lo había apoyado en ese momento en donde necesitaba de alguien…. No estaba mal seguir cogidos de la mano unos minutos más…

— _Hi~_ — La puerta de la sala estaba entre abierta y aprovechando eso, el ruso se hizo paso ante ella abriéndola de sopetón exclamando un alegre "¡Hola!" que a más de uno debió de asustar. Yuuri le sonrió nervioso a todos y huyo de las miradas que destacaban sus manos juntas.

—Excelente hora para llegar. Necesito que vengan aquí y escuchen lo que tengo que decir. —Seca pero temperamental. Lilia les pidió o más bien les exigió que se acercaran al centro de la sala en donde estaban todos. Sentarse en el suelo porque no había ni sillas para eso y atender a lo que decía.

Katsuki lentamente dirigió la mirada hacia el albino y se soltó de su agarre sintiendo su mano pegajosa y húmeda ¿Estuvo así todo el tiempo?

Abochornado la paso por su ropa y se ruborizo encaminándose hacia el centro. Minami le saludo animadamente y Yuri recargado en una de las barras horizontales chasqueo la lengua sentándose a su lado, rozando sus hombros a propósito y con hostilidad.

Nervioso simplemente se subió los anteojos por el puente de su nariz y se sentó en el suelo siendo acompañado por el ruso.

—Como saben, la academia nos ha exigido elegir un tema este año para el festival escolar. Sin embargo he visto que la mayoría de ustedes están muy flojos, ¡sobre todo tu Isabella! No haces nada más que mirar tu celular— La pelinegra enrojeció apenándose rápidamente— Por esa razón, y para ayudar un poco en nuestros papeles e ideas, le he pedido al club de teatro que nos visiten el día de hoy.

El silencio de la sala fue tan sepulcral que se obligó a respirar pausadamente para no interrumpirlo.

—Si llegamos a escoger ballet, debemos de tener una historia de por medio, no, de hecho, en cualquier baile se tiene. Ustedes expresaran con su cuerpo cosas que con palabras no, deben de tener confianza y ponerse en los zapatos de su personaje —

El discurso había logrado su propósito, hacer que varios se animaran con la idea y pensaran positivamente. No obstante, no se cumplio para todos, sobretodo para un moreno que muerto del miedo miraba hacia todos lados buscando a alguien que estuviera igual o peor que él.

– Aquí no cabe la cobardía, así que ábranles los brazos amenamente al club de teatro y recibámoslo con la pasión y alegría que fluye del grupo de danza. Adelante.

Yuuri se quedó expectante a que entraran y como se lo imaginaba, las personas que cruzaron por esa puerta no eran nada normales. El primero que le llamo la atención fue un pelinegro de barbilla lampiña con ojos de un color turquesa. Su peinado con un copete al frente se le hacía cómicamente ridículo y divertido, contando con que vestía de negro y tenía delineador de ojos le parecía extravagante y demasiado extraño.

—Un gusto conocerlos, club de baile—

Después de que aquel personaje extraño se inclinara ante ellos, destaco la siguiente persona. Un rubio de ojos verdes, pero no como Yurio, este tenía un aire más misterioso y hasta gallardo. Algo como sensualidad mezclada con vulgaridad. Esos ojos que parecían dos esmeraldas chocaron con los suyos y lo recorrió de pies a cabeza provocándole un estremecimiento.

—El gusto es de nosotros —

Busco con la mirada al resto del grupo pero por desgracia solo habían otros dos personajes comunes y corrientes, provocando que fueran aquellas personas de reparto que solo parecían relleno. Sí, esa es la palabra, relleno.

Inquieto por el hecho de que la clase de hoy trataría sobre la espontaneidad y como retratan con su cuerpo algunas situaciones en específico, su estómago comenzó a doler, ¿Indigestión? ¿Parásitos? Yuuri se levantó del suelo y estrecho las manos con el club de teatro sudando frio.

—Tú debes de ser Yuuri —Su mano era pequeña comparada a la del rubio de ojos esmeraldas además su acento le confirmaba que era extranjero, atreviéndose a arriesgarse a pensar que se trataba de un suizo.

—S-Sí, un gusto —Sonrió cálidamente tratando de repeler los nervios, sin embargo eso no duro mucho cuando sus nudillos chocaron con unos suaves labios, unos labios que besaron su mano con elegancia y algo de gracia.

—Christophe Giacometti, por favor no olvides ese nombre— Se paralizo en su sitio aflojando su sonrisa. Ruborizado pero totalmente incomodo trago saliva sintiendo como el sudor frio recorría su cien hasta su mejilla.

Tal vez era solo cortesía, no debía de ser tan desconsiderado. Solo porque viniera de Japón no significaba que no pudiera respetar las costumbres de otros países ¿No?

—Yuuri Katsu—

—Chris~ ¿Te atreves a venir y ni siquiera saludarme primero? —

Un brazo se recargo en sus hombros y se sobresaltó chillando como un pequeño ratón. Volteo la mirada y contemplo el cabello albino combinado con unos hermosos luceros azules, su corazón se tranquilo notablemente. Tenerlo cerca le regalaba un poco de seguridad ante tal chico que le veía como un pedazo de carne jugosa, sin embargo el que supiera su nombre fue lo que no le permitió relajarse por completo.

—No le veo problema a eso de saludarte, nos vemos todos los días —Estrecharon sus manos y Yuuri noto como se miraban, como unos verdaderos rivales/amigos— Además tengo que contarte algo muy importante – Guiño un ojo hacia Viktor y este aflojo el agarre en su hombro levantado una ceja con una cara de completa sorpresa

—No me digas que…—

Chris asintió para total desconcierto de Yuuri y se lo llevo a hurtadillas hasta el rincón de la sala. Yuuri a distancia al verlos juntos sonrió, se veían como dos par de chicas hablando de los chicos guapos, o tal vez contando chismes. Su actitud le recordaba perfectamente a la suya con Phichit, los dos eran algo así. Secretos, emociones, como dos par de adolescentes.

Los estuvo viendo por unos minutos hasta que algo hizo clic. Ese era el tan aclamado Chrisptohe Giacometti que según rumores era "Novio" de Viktor Nikiforov. Claramente había caído en esto mucho después de haber descubierto su nombre, y no era su culpa, es que a simple vista se veían tan normales que parecían ser solo amig-

—¡No digas eso! —Chris se rio a carcajadas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y le dio una gran nalgada a Viktor que al parecer no le dolió para nada. Para rematar, este se rio a carcajadas más fuertes atrayendo toda la atención de la sala.

B-bueno…el no actuaba tan así con Phichit…pero, el mismo había dicho que eran rumores, además ¿De ser gay que problema habría? Era como Leo o Guang, sus mejores amigos…no tenía problemas con él, es más, podían seguir actuando como siempre…ahora que lo pensaba tenía sentido, Viktor tenía una apariencia andrógina que lo hacía ver como si fuera alguna chica. Si lo viera de lejos sin sus lentes estaría seguro que lo pensaría.

Con ese pensamiento en mente sonrió dándose media vuelta, mientras tanto en eso, Viktor que miraba de lejos al moreno, frunció el ceño acercándose amenazadoramente a Chris.

—¿Qué crees que haces con mi Yuuri? — Torció la boca haciéndole entender que estaba enojado y el suizo sonrió juguetonamente provocando que un sonidito ronco saliera de su garganta

—¿Celoso? No lo había visto pero vaya…es mucho más de lo que esperaba — Volteo a ver al azabache y delineo con su mirada el cuerpo que se escondía bajo esas mantas de ropa, tortuosa ropa.

—Oye oye, no te aceleres. Yo lo vi primero— Se cruzó de brazos con sus luceros celestes más oscuros de lo normal. Giacometti lo vio y sonrió nerviosamente, ahora veía que Viktor se lo tomaba enserio.

—Tranquilo, sabes que me gusta Masumi, además yo nunca me metería con él…es muy soso para mi gusto —La palabra "Soso" ofendió terriblemente al ruso ¿Yuuri aburrido? Yuuri era la persona más sorpresiva y divertida que había visto en este mundo.

—No deberías de despreciar algo que ni siquiera has probado —Conservando el dedo en sus labios se volteo golpeándolo a propósito con su coleta alta, no obstante lo miro de soslayo después —¿Sabes qué? Creo que tampoco deberías de abrir ese envoltorio, es solo mío— le hecho una última miradita y se encamino hacia Yuuri agarrándolo de la cintura más por costumbre que apropósito.

Chris ya estaba advertido.

* * *

Yuuri estaba _**aún**_ más inquieto. Haciendo un circulo con sus compañeros, se había tenido que cambiar de nuevo al Maillot a cuesta suya para hacer el ensayo que tenía preparado el club de teatro. Sentado de rodillas con sus manos recogidas en los muslos escuchaba atentamente al pelinegro de ojos turquesas que posteriormente se estaba presentando.

—Soy Georgie Popovich y fue trasferido de Rusia hacia la academia de talentos en la cual ustedes están aquí.

su tono de voz penetrante y profundo hacia que Yuuri tragara saliva, no obstante cuando se ponía a hablar demasiado, con muchos rodeos de por medio, más que miedo, le daba risa.

— En nuestro club verán ¡Drama, arte, tragedia! —Se cubrió el rostro tétricamente e hizo una pose de estar llorando desconsoladamente.

El simple hecho de que hiciera eso ya asustaba más al pobre moreno que recordaba porque no le agradaba tanto el drama

—Bueno, para no irnos por las ramas – Interrumpió Chris haciendo a un lado a Georgie —Deseamos que ustedes interpreten unas de las piezas musicales de un obra de teatro que hicimos el año pasado —

Ante esto, la mayoría exhalo emocionada e ilusionada. ¿Obra del año pasado? Yuuri no recordaba nada de eso…tal vez porque estaba más ocupado ensayando si su voz podía llegar a un do más grave. Antes ni tenía tiempo para ir a algunos de los eventos de los otros grupos, bailes, musica, fotografía, arte, nunca los había visto en acción.

—Para hacerles un breve resumen, la historia relata una mujer de los años 60 que se enamora de un hombre imposible para ella. Una de las canciones que veremos hoy les ayudara a reconocer los sentimientos trasmitidos a través de la música, con su cuerpo ustedes crearan una coreografía, cualquiera que se les venga a la cabeza. Si lo logran ¡Tengan por seguro que el futuro estará más cerca de ustedes! –

Mas discursos motivacionales. Yuuri trago saliva cuando todos asintieron preparados mentalmente. El apenas y dirigía todo a pequeñas cucharadas. ¿Bailar? ¿Crear? Imposible.

—Comencemos con…- Chris paso la mirada por todos y el pelinegro sin medirlo se escondió detrás del albino aprovechando que estaba a su lado. A pesar de que era obvio de que estaba ahí, podía oler la dulce fragancia a frutos rojos que tenía en el cabello. ¿Nuevo champú? No le sentaba mal. —Yuuri, que parece estar emocionado por salir —

 _Debe de ser una maldita broma_

Como por arte de magia todos voltearon a verlo. Personas como Yuri desviaron la mirada irritados pero como Minami chillaron emocionados ante su participación. Fue entonces cuando su corazón se aceleró supera rápido, el color de su piel bajo drásticamente y la boca se le seco como en un desierto. ¿Salir? ¿Él?

—Lo harás perfectamente.

Miel. La miel era un bálsamo y Yuuri lo comparaba con Viktor. Nikiforov le tomo de las manos y las apretó entre las suyas con fuerza, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos celestes destellaron en confianza, y casi se le resbalan las gafas al ver su deslumbrante mirada. Las manos le temblaron entre las suyas pero tomando valor con un rubor en las mejillas acepto.

—E-E-Esta bien…

Viktor sonrió y su corazón dio un vuelvo nada natural. Tragando saliva se levantó con las piernas trémulas y se hizo delante de sus compañeros. Todos mirándole fijamente casi lo hace desmayarse, no obstante los ánimos que venían de parte del ruso lo hicieron aminarse un poco.

—Solo queremos que interpretes la música, puedes moverte como quieras, no hay límites —

Aquellas palabras le abrieron la puerta de la espontaneidad, si podía hacer cualquier cosa y solo debía de seguir lo que sentía, podría hacerlo…claro que ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a ser la canción así que no tenía ni idea.

— Esperamos que no se les complique mucho, la canción es lenta y algo suave.

Asintió respirando profundo y Chris sonrió dándole la señal positiva a Georgie para que pusiera la música. Lilia la cual se había quedado callada en todo momento parecía algo emocionada, aunque tal vez nerviosa. Estaba alejada con una postura recta mordiéndose una uña. Se veía antiestético en ella pero nadie le diría algo.

Trago saliva cuando la sonata comenzó y se dio cuenta que no era solo una melodía, a más tardar la dulce voz de una mujer lleno el espacio, voz de terciopelo y dulzura. Se quedó gélido preguntando ¿Que sentía su cuerpo? Al final solo se dejó llevar por la letra tratando de buscarle algún sentido.

 _Las estrellas brillan intensamente sobre ti_

 _Las brisas de la noche parecen susurrar "te amo"_

 _Los pájaros cantan en el árbol sicómoro_

 _Sueña un pequeño sueño conmigo_

¿Amor? Fue su primer pensamiento. Bueno, de eso trataba la obra.

 _Di que noche más oscura y bésame_

 _Solo abrázame fuerte y dime que me extrañarás_

 _Mientras esté tan solo y triste como se pueda estar_

 _Sueña un pequeño sueño conmigo_

Cerró los ojos y se quedó atrapado en la bella melodía. Sin notarlo demasiado comenzó a moverse lentamente en pasos simples, opto por hacer giros suaves cuando extendía los brazos. Parándose en puntas pensó que debería de bailarlo como un tipo de vals, por esa razón sus piernas se mantenía en tierra y no se atrevían a tocar el cielo.

 _Las estrellas se apagan pero yo permanezco, cariño_

 _Todavía ansiando tu beso_

 _Deseo quedarme hasta el amanecer, cariño_

 _Solo diciendo esto_

Yuuri comenzó a sentir el mismo sentimiento que esa vez en las audiciones. Los nervios se habían desvanecido de a poco y ahora solo quedaba la emoción. La música le incitaba a tirarse a los brazos de su amante y bailar con él una sonata toda la noche hasta que los pies le molieran. Lástima que no tuviera a nadie a quien poner como una imagen mental…

La música subió un tono elevado y se dejó llevar terriblemente. Olvidando que tenía el maillot apretado al cuerpo y un público, abrió las piernas deslizándose hasta el suelo para hacer un Split, después recogió las piernas delicadamente, como aquella dama que se despedía de su amante luego de una noche apasionada.

 _Dulces sueños hasta que los rayos de sol te encuentren_

 _Dulces sueños que dejen todos tus problemas atrás_

 _Pero en tus sueños cualesquiera que sean_

 _Sueña un pequeño sueño conmigo_

Abrazo la persona que no se encontraba a su lado dejando un espacio vacío y dibujo con sus manos aquel que debía de estar ahí. Trasmitiendo el sentimiento de la joven cantante, con dulzura se acarició la mejilla. Sus labios rojizos, y sus pestañas rizadas, con una carita de haber estado dormido en un rosal, conservo la inocencia aun cuando sus manos comenzaron a descender por sus caderas.

La canción más que melancólica era romántica y hermosa, casi para ponerse llorar. Hizo un salto ligero hacia a un lado y amortiguando la caída recogió sus piernas rápidamente haciendo la primera posición de ballet. Sus dedos, acostumbrados, rugieron ante el acto y el cansancio comenzó a calar en su cuerpo. El traje le otorgaba tanta flexibilidad y debía de admitir que no estaba mal.

 _Las estrellas se apagan pero yo permanezco, cariño_

 _Todavía ansiando tu beso_

 _Deseo quedarme hasta el amanecer, cariño_

 _Solo diciendo esto_

Debía de parecer enamorado como lo decía la canción así que de nuevo cayó al suelo y boca arriba dio una vuelta moviendo las manos suavemente. Estiro las piernas hacia arriba y las flexiono lentamente. Se volteo y de cara al público con el pecho pegado al suelo, alzo la mirada y se recargo en su palma derecha regalando una mirada enamoradiza que más que falsa no sabía que comenzaba a relucir.

Se enderezo sintiendo que la música acabaría tarde o temprano y retrocedió haciendo pequeños círculos con las piernas de sus pies. Una circunferencia grande y suave, como el paso de las damas tímidas al caminar hacia su amado.

 _Dulces sueños hasta que los rayos de sol te encuentren_

 _Dulces sueños que dejen todos tus problemas atrás_

 _Pero en tus sueños cualesquiera que sean_

 _Sueña un pequeño sueño conmigo **(1)**_

Sonrió haciéndose una imagen mental de con quien podría compartir ese momento, sin embargo para su desconcierto, la respuesta fue…

Termino con un final de película y se arrodillo en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro. Asi como un capullo a punto de florecer, termino.

Los aplausos llegaron después de que aceptara la respuesta.

* * *

 _ **(1)La canción se llama Dream A Little Dream of Me**_ — __ _ **Doris Day**_

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Vann GP:_** ** _¡Gracias! Perdón por demorar tanto xDDD. Imagínate yo que soy una floja xD AJJAJAJA. Gracias por leer~ :3_**

 ** _Magirabi:_** ** _EN LA MENTEDE VIKTOR HAN HECHO MILESSSSS DE COSASSSSSSSS XDDDDDDDDD, JAJAJA, pues la verdad esa escena encaja perfectamente con Yuuri. Como ha sido tratado tan mal, trata de sacar su frustración como solo él puede hacerlo xD._** ** _Muchas gracias por leer y perdona por demorar tanto xD._**

 ** _Akane Uzumaki-Chan:_** ** _¡Hola! Me alegra que te encante este fic, tranquila xD, nunca se cancelara, es que cuando no viene la inspiración, no viene xD Me alegra totalmente que te identifiques con mi Yuuri, a mi tambien me pasan cosas vergonzosas hasta perder la cuenta xD Hay muchas historias en mi perfil 7v7 si quieres pasarte por una, tomate tu tiempo~. Gracias por leer y perdón por esperar xD_**

* * *

 _ **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA CUANTO TIEMPOOOOOOOO D: Tuve demasiado tiempo solo que hubo un bloqueo :'v. Como verán no he subido el fic que prometí hace dos semanas xDDD LO SIENTO PERO ES QUÉ, estoy esperando la portada, mis editoras andan algo flojas :C Ademas de corregir y seguir otras historias futuras, acabe de entrar a estudiar hace una semana. No pensé que este año seria tan pesado xD Pero bueno, no espero reviews porque he faltado demasiado, sin emabargo si te ha gustado y quieres que tenga mas fuerza para actualizar XDD tu exquisito review 7v7.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la proxima~**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~.**_


End file.
